


Yesterday’s Tomorrow

by KillerKuinn



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Tragedy, Badly Written, Blood and Gore, Delusions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First story, Gaslighting, Hallucinations, Hate to Love, Hybristophilia, Licking, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKuinn/pseuds/KillerKuinn
Summary: She pays a visit to the rather disquieting town of Derry, Maine to spend time with her bestfriend. Leaving her hometown Brooklyn, New York to get away from her horrendous family. Will the eerie undergo of déjà vu send her fleeing back to them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic so please don't expect it to be well made. It's a slow building relationship between the reader and Pennywise so there'll be more action towards chapter 3 or 4. I got inspired by a bit of Groundhog Day and Happy Death Day. Hope you enjoy this horrendous little piece of work!

Stuffing your huge burgundy suit case with all your clothes, you huff in anger from the constant nagging of your mother.

 

"(Name) stop packing this instant!" She yells as she places her clammy hand onto your's. You shurgged her hand off and kept packing.

 

 _Panties check, bras check, jackets check._  You thought to yourself as you ignored your furious mother. You carried your heavy suit case downstairs only to be greeted by your sorrowful younger brother.

  
"Please don't leave us sis."

 

He gazed up at you with tears at the brim of his eyes. You gently pushed the handle of your suitcase back into it's socket as you sighed and looked at him, "I'll make sure to call ya when I'm at Derry, kay?" You said to the tiny boy with a small smile. "Okay sis, ya betta!" He pouted as he eyed you. "I promise."

 

You lightly tugged at your Chihuahua, Athena's red harness as you gaped back at your family. It only consisted of four members, you, your brother, mother and father. They all glared at you with longing desire.

 

"Well this is it." You began, "Goodbye guys." They all said their goodbyes.

 

* * *

 

It was exhausting, carrying a huge ass suit case, black duffle bag and a red carrier containing Athena. Taking a glance at the pooch and scoffing at her; Her tounge was out as her head bobbed up and down with each step you took.

 

The airport had been buzzing with a great amount of people moving this way and that as you quickly made your way past everyone.

 

Finally on the cool air plane you sighed and took a seat. The ride to Maine would be atleast 3 hours long. Once I reach there all I have ta do is wait for Eliza to come and pick me up. Eliza was one of your closest friends that you had grown to trust and show affection to. She was 29 and you were 27, hell some people even referred to you two as girlfriends, but you knew deeply that you were a bit more than friends with her.

 

Athena had been secured some where safely so you had to wait till the flight was done to pick her up. It were times like these where you felt slight remorse for her, closing your worn out eyes, recalling the day that you had brought her to your home.

 

It was a cold rainy day, she was attached to an exceeding short pole. You quickly untied her placing her wet quivering body in the inner part of your jacket. Using your body heat to warm her up as you swiftly made your way to your home.

 

Instantly knowing her reaction that your mother would have. "No! You can't keep that filthy roden in the house!" She hollered as she followed you to your bedroom.

 

"Mom, it's not a roden, it's a puppy that could have died outside." Speaking softly as you tried not to frighten the shivering dog. "If I keep her she will be my burden not yours not dad's but mine!" You exclaimed cranking up the heater wrapping a towel around the canine as you placed her near the heater.

 

"I'll talk to your father about this. Just to let you know, I don't approve of this!" She stormed off slamming your bed room door shut. She never had approved of anything you had done.

 

After ensuring that the pup was warm you fed her some turkey and gave her some water to drink. Weeks had passed till your mother and father didn't seem to care much about the pup.

 

You had decided to name her Athena based off of the Greek Goddess. Athena was strength, courage and you were confused as to how your mother was so blind. Athena was a fighther.

 

Shaking, shaking was all you felt, "Goddammit, give me five more minutes will you mom?" You said positioning yourself on your side. Hearing an angry huff, who ever the hell was shaking you was pissed.

 

"Wake your ass up, girlie!" The person said with their deep voice. With fluttering eyes you slowly woke up turning to encounter face to face with one of the air plane workers,

 

"Sorry ma'am." You shyly said grabbing your suit case and duffle bag from the over head bin swiftly walking out of the practically empty air plane and into a diffrent air port, where you reclaimed possesion on Athena. Luckily there was a touch-tone phone on a counter as you rapidly called Eliza telling her that you were already in Maine and ready to be picked up. You made sure to call your brother to tell him the news.

 

Eliza had came rather quickly as she drove you to her house in her Silver Honda Integra. You were always jealous of her since she had the luxury of owning of a car, something that your stubborn parents would never get you.

 

At Eliza's house you flopped onto her latex couch as your nails sunk into the black couch, missing the feeling of it. Eliza watched you with amusement. Before finally speaking, "I'm going to order us some Chinese Food and we can watch a movie or something. Okay?" You nodded at her as you outstretched your arms to take Athena out of her carrier. She was overjoyed to see you as you gave her some dog food and water.

 

Later on that night you and Eliza delightly ate Chinese Food and drank wine watching a great deal of movies. Finally it was time to go to bed, you slept peacefully with Eliza in her warm gold and white queen sized bed. Positioning your hand around Eliza's skinny waist as she faintly snored soon you would be doing the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holee molee, Liza!" You exclaimed, staring at the big feast in front of you. Eggs and bacon and waffles dripping in brown, thick maple syrup. Gigantic stacks of golden brown pancakes and a dozen brown juicy sausages waiting to be eaten by the both of you.

 

Eliza whirled around facing you with a smirk, "I made them all by myself." She said.

 

"You're the best!" You declared jumping into her arms covering her with smooches and cuddling her with tenderness.

 

You felt huge, you felt like Moby Dick as you wandered around H&M with Eliza. "That breakfast sure packed a punch." You exclaimed eyeing Eliza as you held onto your swollen stomach.

 

"(Name) I told you not to eat so much anyways." Said Eliza as she quickly pecked you on the cheek. You smiled as you stared at her. Her hair was long, straight and orange it reminded you of fire that blazed so brightly and strong; Her skin was tan and she wore a green V-neck dress that stopped at her thighs. She was wonderful and any guy would fall for her sexy figure, yet she had a big place in her heart for you.

 

After a whole day of shopping you decided to ask Eliza why she had generally bought things for a party,(balloons, disco ball, snacks...) "Oh, (Name) you just came back to Derry and I decided that we should set a party just for you. Kind of like..." She tapped her lips a few times, thinking. "Like a welcome back party! I know alot of friends that would like to come over." She said eyeing you from the rear-view mirror.

 

"Eliza, you'd really do that for lil ol' me, ya makin' me blush!" You said placing both hands at the side of your face.

 

"Hell yeah, (Name) you have no idea how much i've missed you! I'll contact all of my friends to come over. Tommorow we'll start putting up the decorations!" She shouted over the blasting music playing on the radio of her car, as the both of you drove back home.

 

The next day there had been a midget banging at Eliza's door. You angrily unlocked the door looking down at the midget, "Ain't it like 5 in the mornin'?! Hell are ya doin' here?!" You said squinting your eyes as you glared at him. He had long brown hair wore a black jacket and some demin jeans with black boots.

 

"Sorry kid, Eliza called me last night. She needs help with decorations for her friends party." He said with his deep voice.

 

"Oh! That! Hold on mistah." You replied dashing up the stairs to wake up Eliza.

 

"Tony, it's nice to see you!" Eliza exclaimed as she went to get the bags contaning the party items.

 

On the ceiling were chandeliers glowing different colors, blue to purple then red to green. There was a slid in door that led to Eliza's huge pool, which had varying colors emerging from it and strings of light connecting to the house and the brown gates surrounding the backyard.

 

"Looking good, now all we have to do is hire a DJ and cook some food and we're done." Eliza claimed with both her hands lightly placed among her slim hips. It was 7 PM and Tony looked weary.

 

"Well girls, I'm off to go back home. I'm wasted it was nice helping you two though." He said with a small smile.

 

"Okay, thanks a bunch Tony hope to see ya at the party." You spoke, as he whirled around doing a salute then resumed to walking out of Eliza's house.

 

"So, wanna watch a movie and eat some popcorn before hitting the hay?" Eliza asked you. "Deal." You replied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thursday morning, you drowned the chicken wing pieces in hot sauce as Eliza placed some chicken to deep fry in boiling oil. You and Eliza decided to make food the day before the party so it wasn't much work on Friday. The both of you had taken much pleasure in making food. There were plenty mouth watering delights that you and Eliza had made like chicken parmesan garlic bread, to pizza bombs and cheesy cheeseburger onion rings.

 

Eliza was the one who had taught you how to cook such wondrous foods in college, since your mother was uptight and hardly taught you anything. You looked up to Eliza most of the times, as a sister and a lover.

 

Applying a large amount of barbecue onto the deep fried ribs. You could feel your mouth watering with anticipation of biting into the warm meat.

 

You threw a piece of the ribs to Athena who had gobbled it in one whole.

 

This filled you with joy as you smiled, "Jeez, who knew I was this good of a cook." You mumbled turning back to the tray of ribs. Two warm hands drifted around your waist and you soon felt Eliza's chest on your back.

 

"I knew." She whispered into your ear making it feel hot as she gave it a quick peck.

 

You knew that the party would be radical.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

_This is it, Friday the day we all been waiting for you_ thought as you looked at your dress for tonight, it was a strapless mini red dress with a mesh flower pattern laced on the bottom of it and simple black heels with golden earrings. You were so excited you were practically squealing. Eliza came out of the bathroom with a white towel on her head and a blue robe covering her body.

 

"What's all the noise about?" She asked sitting on her bed.

 

"Nothin' much just super duper excited for this party." She squinted her eyes as she chuckled. "I also got us a DJ he should be here at 7 PM and the party will start at 9. I also ordered you a cake." You gave her a tight bear hug as she gave off a forced laugh. "I can't breath."

 

It was 7 PM by then and as Eliza had said the DJ came, he set all his equipment down and connected a few wires to a device. Eliza had started to heat up some food from yesterday and place them onto a white table in the backyard.

 

At 8 PM you took a shower and wore your new party dress. Gazing at yourself from different angles. It was like looking at a totally new person. You rarely wore dresses since your mother had claimed that they showed too much skin, but now you felt like a princess.

 

You quickly applied makeup and did your hair as you trotted into the kitchen, you saw people that you didn't recognize. Tony was talking to a woman you had been friends with in college and you felt very content to know that the party had been growing.

 

At 9 PM Eliza's house was bombarded with people, you had to push your way through the crowd as you made your way into the back yard. To your surprise some extrovert (or drunk) people were swimming in Eliza's pool with nothing but underwear on.

 

Billie Jean by Michale Jackson started to play and you soon felt a tap on your shoulder. It had been a man at your college that you had seen before.

 

"May...may I have this dance with you?" He asked shyly. Covering your mouth with your hand and giggling, "Of course." You replied grabbing onto his hand.

 

U Can't Touch This started playing and you decided to get a little wild. You whirled and your red floral dress spun magically with you as you moved your hips to the beat. Bumping your hip with your partner's.

 

Eliza pulled you away from him as she grabbed your waist, moving it rhythmically to the music. She looked slightly drunk with her ragged hair and her irregular steps. Nonetheless you enjoyed your time with her.

 

After dancing with Eliza and her friends you decided to eat some of the ribs that you had longed to taste. Your mouth watered as you bit into it. Sauce rolling down your cheek at the meats surface, the sauce was rich and slightly sweet due to the barbecue. You soon found yourself stuffing pieces of the tasty meat into your mouth.

 

At 1 AM the party had been done and you felt tired and full from all the food you ate and the eventfulness of the party. You had to carry drunk Eliza into her house resting her on one of her couches. Wrapping your arms around her waist and placing your face into the crook of her neck made you feel drowsy.

 

"Promise that you'll never leave me again, will you (Name)?" Eliza mumbled closing her brownish green irises.

 

"I never will Eliza." You replied looking up at her. "(Name) you do know that...your family would never, never, never! Treat you the way I do! Not even your brother!" Looking at her bewildered as to why she would bring up your family. You knew she was drunk but her words still stung like a bee.

 

"Liza, you're drunk, it's time to go to bed." You remarked holding her by her skinny waist as you lifted her with a grunt.

 

"(Name) your family was always a damn burden to you...always bringin' them up, hell I use to think you used them as a fuckin' excuse sometimes!"

 

Glaring at her with anger you dropped her roughly onto her couch with both of your arms in the air, "Stop it! Stop saying those things ya know i'm sensitive on that topic!"

 

"I...I'm gonna go outside for a little while. You stay here Eliza! No...no funny business!" You wailed marching outside, shutting the door to Eliza's house as you sighed and looked up at the starry sky and how they lightly lit up the dark road you now stood on.

 

You tried to calm down as you walked, breathing in and out to contain your anger. You felt like fireworks set on fire about to explode as you thought about your family. Instantly stopping, you immediately recognized where you were.

 

You were in Bassey Park ontop of the Kissing Bridge. The sight was beautiful when you looked down you could see the clear water which reflected the gleaming white light coming from the stars above.

 

After spending time to relaxe and enjoy the view from the river you decided that it was time to go home since you were feeling much more improved. As you turned you heard the sound of some one's quiet saunter behind you.

 

As you whirled around you saw a clown with bright orange-red hair, his skin was pasty white and he wore a funny looking white outfit with three red balls at the front of it. He held thousands of red balloons as he smiled his eerie smile. You wondered how he had gotten to you so quickly. You eyed the clown standing 1 feet away from you, "Oh..." you said tilting your head to one side. "Were you suppose to be the clown for my party? Well you're a tad bit late mistah clown." You stated staring at him straight into his blue eyes.

 

"Oh well I guess I am a tad bit late." He said looking at the back of his wrist as if he had a watch with a giddy voice.

 

"What's your name anyways, mistah clown? Maybe I might hire you for my next party?" The clown kept staring at you with his long red smile which reminded you of blood on a white pavement.

 

"My name is Pennywise The Dancing Clown!" He exclaimed as he shook his head causing the ruffles on his neck to make a jingling sound. You gave him an uneasy smile, "Well Pennywise The Dancing Clown it sure was nice talking to ya but I gotta get goin'." You voiced.

 

"Oh...without a balloon?" He asked with a questionable look on his face. "They all float you know." He uttered with a smile.

 

You felt pitiful for him, for he might have been an old man just trying his best to bring smiles to peoples' faces. "Here take it." He silently said as you outstretched your arm to reach for the balloon. The clown seized your shoulders, causing all the balloons to hover in the air as dread filled you from head to toe. He vigorously pulled you towards him as he sunk his thousands of sharp teeth into your collar bone.

 

You let out a blood curling shriek as you fell to the ground on your bottom. Attempting to crawl away backwards as your left hand was outstretched towards the evil clown and your right hand was covering your gaping wound.

 

In a sudden movement the clown was on top of you as you screamed and quivered until you were submerged by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Your heart is hammering in your chest. You were sweating, crying as you jerked up from your laying position on your bed. Holding your head crying...all the gestures you think would accompany a nightmare.

 

"God..." you mumbled trying to catch your breath, "So real, such a vivid nightmare." You rubbed your puffy eyes as you slowly got off of the bed, reaching your hand out to open the bathroom door.

 

Only to come to a halt as Eliza walked out of the steamy washroom, with a white towel on her head a blue robe covering her body.

 

"What's all the noise about?" She asked looking at you with a rather questionable look. "Uh, it's nothing." You croaked out, shoving your way past her and into the bathroom.

 

Later on that day Eliza had claimed that a DJ would be coming to your party. You were confused didn't you already have a party yesterday? Unless that were just a dream.

 

"What, didn't we already do this yesterday? Or maybe i'm experiencing some serious déjà vu?" You said to Eliza. She gave you a weird expression, "What do you mean (Name)?" She sat on her latex couch still staring at you. "Didn't we do this....yesterday? I mean the party and all?"

 

Blinking several times Eliza glared at you with her eyebrows forming in the strangest of shapes, "No crazy, Tony helped us set up the party decorations yesterday." Looking up abruptly, to your astonishment there were colorful chandeliers hanging upon the ceiling.

 

"No way in hell..." you mumbled.

 

Just as Eliza had said a DJ was presented in her backyard at 7 PM. You were forced to put on your party dress by Eliza and got pushed downstairs, already seeing guests entering into the kitchen.

 

Feeling your palms get slightly clammy and anxiety begin to engulf your body. Quickly entering the backyard, you already saw people swimming in Eliza's pool. Soon after Billie Jean begun to play and the backyard had already seemed smaller with the amount of people entering it. You felt a light tap on your shoulder only to see the same man in your 'dream'. You already knew what he was going to ask you, cutting him off quickly with a big fat, "No!"

 

The crowd of people made you feel very claustrophobic as your chest heaved up and down, thrusting people out of your way as you stampered your way into the house. Going back inside rapidly and quickly taking a seat on the couch.

 

You sighed, pondering if you really were experiencing déjà vu. Remembering the stories your mother would tell you about witches and the powers that they accommodated. You wondered if you were a witch yourself, soon shrugging off the dark thoughts and hung your head on the couch. Staring at the beautifully colored chandeliers and how they delicately lighted up the dim room. Feeling drowsy as your eye lids grew heavier each second.

 

"Hiyah (Name)." Said a hoarse voice. You quickly reopened your eyes only to see the same vile clown that you had seen in your 'dreams'. Crouching down mere inches away from your face. Your eyes looked like saucers as you leaped off the couch with a shriek.

 

The clown produced a dark snicker as he stared at you with excited eyes. You felt your heartbeat in your throat, no matter how many times you swallowed a thick amount of your saliva, you just kept feeling that bulge in your throat. Inhaling deeply the clown gazed at you once again, "What an intoxicating smell." He breathed out, then in a flash his enormous gloved hand was around your throat and your back was squeezed against the wall.

 

You screamed as loud as you could but to no avail over the pounding music. "Tasty, tasty beautiful fear." He slurred with long strings of saliva drooping out of his mouth, landing onto your feet. You thrashed around but his thumb would roughly push down onto your throat to the point were you couldn't breath. Feeling your consciousness begin to slip away. You began to sag to the floor as the clown placed both hands onto your tiny neck.

 

Feeling for anything to help your escape from him. You could feel your fingertips touch a cold slim object, utilizing the last bit of energy you could muster, you wrapped your fingers around the object (which had been a beer bottle) smashing it against the clowns head. He quickly reverted his hands to the top of his head as you squirmed away.

 

"Resilient, but yet still mortal." He murmered getting off of the floor swiftly charging at you with sharp razor teeth. Yelping as you quickly ran to the backyard and hid in the crowd of dancing people.

 

Slightly peeking up, you got a good view of thousands of red balloons bunched together heading towards you as you ran as rapidly as you could. Using the back gate as an exit out of the colorful crowd and into the blackness of the night.

 

The eerie darkness caused the fear and anxiety to worsen as you constantly tripped on your heels sticking into the thick grass of Bassey Park. Kicking the now muddy and infuriating heels off as mud and grass filled your toes.

 

Something of great weight rammed into your stomach, causing you to roll backwards several times with the heavy object on top of you. As your back harshly hit the tough concrete of the Kissing Bridge. You felt such sharp intolerable pain shoot up your abdomen. A metallic taste spread around your tongue as you groaned and spat out blood.

 

The creature on top of you growled staring at you with yearning eyes. You knew this would be the end, simply closing your eyes and thought about your friends, teachers, lovers and most of all family. A moist object ran across your neck and up to your earlobe. The feeling wasn't foreign to you at all, Eliza would do the same to you when she was lustful or drunk.

 

The familiar feeling made you feel a sudden throbbing in your lower regions. Gasping as the clown licked you once more with his long tongue as if it were taking a 'taste test'. Promptly it had sniffed the air as if he had smelt something astonishing. Smelling your neck once more.

 

"That smell..." he mumbled, "Hungry." He growled gliding lower and lower. "Not only fear but something else." He said lifting up your dress, instinctively you raised your quivering hand to pull it back down but he tightly grabbed it, shoving it into the ground.

 

Rubbing his noise against your inner thigh and inhaling so deeply. It felt so shameful, but you could hardly move your frail, quivering body.

 

"This smell is something...new." It said still inhaling near your crotch causing you to bite harshly on your lip to prevent any sounds from emitting.

 

He soon ripped off your panties, forcefully pulling you down so he got better access to you. Taking his index and middle finger he spread both lips apart to get a good view of your dripping cherry. Inhaling and exhaling hot air from his mouth onto your vagina caused you to arch your back and groan.

 

"You take pleasure in this." He muttered giving you a demented look as he stuck out his long, lizard like tongue. Running it across the insides of your private part causing you to loudly moan and perk your arousal.

 

He licked once then twice making sure to run his organ on all your sensitive spots. It felt as if he were literally trying to eat you from the inside out, as he sucked and pulled. Your breathing quickened, feeling so close to climax as he stuck his long tongue deep into your hole. You groaned loudly flinging your head back and breathing profoundly.

 

He soon positioned himself so he was inches away from your face with a discomfortable smile along with your juicies and his saliva around his lips. Intertwining his lips with yours converting it into a sloppy kiss. You tried keeping your lips tightly shut so he wouldn't have entry to your whole mouth. This caused him to huff in anger as he prompted your clit with his thumb, inducing you to gasp as he swiftly slipped his snake like tongue around your mouth. You gagged and shivered in disgust by how much spit was going through your throat.

 

You did the only thing you could think of doing, kissing the foul beast before you back. As you pushed harder on his lips, swallowing deeply. You could taste popcorn and a slight hint of blood as he soon after withdrew his tongue back into his mouth. You coughed up as much spit as possible, eventually the clown slapped his hard hand against your lips making a 'shh' sound as he placed a finger to his lips. He had an evil smile smeared on his face as his mouth soon ripped open like a demogorgan about to eat it's prey. Revealing rows of teeth and a blinding yellow light.

 

It felt as if you were floating, losing your consciousness and begin consumed by darkness yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

Gasping as you took in your surroundings. It looked like you were in some sort of dark sewer and in the middle of the vast area was a huge stack of children's toys and trash. At the very peak of the tower were a mass of children floating. Was this the clown's lair and were the children possibly his meal to keep him abiding? You soon felt that familiar feeling of your heart begin stuck in your throat as fear consumed you.

 

Spinning in circles, looking for an exit as fine lines started to form on your forehead. You caught a glimpse of an iron door, swiftly running to it not caring where it led you to.

 

Outstretching your arms to reach the handle, a heavy weight dropped onto your body as your head painfully hit the firm ground. The clown atop of you grabbed you by the hair as he cackled like a witch, which then converted to him vigorously pulling your locks and screaming in your face.

 

"You thought that you could escape from me?! Pathetic little girl! You belong to me now. Mine." He growled.

 

"I...I'm not afraid of you." You said trying not to let him hear the fear in your voice.

 

"Oh but you are, I can almost taste it on the tip of my tongue." As he said that he licked your neck and placed his hand underneath your dress and onto your thigh, rubbing it and giving it hard squeezes. You tried your very best to push the feeling away but failed miserably.

 

"I found it." He whispered with a mischievous grin. He soon locked lips with you as your mind was screeching 'No' but your body wanted more of the creature on top of you. Kissing him back and feeling his smirk as he slipped his tongue through your mouth, exploring your whole cavern.

 

You felt warmth begin to pool in your lower regions as the clown intensively stuck one finger in your hole, then two going faster each time he heard you moan.

 

Before you could reach your climax that you longed for he pulled both of his wet fingers which were covered in your blood out of you. You groaned in anger and desire.

 

"Be a good girl and listen to what I say and you'll get your reward."

 

You sat up gazing at him in anger and humiliation until you concluded with a simple 'fine'.

 

He walked over to an old dirty couch with some of the padding ripped out of it. You followed after him as he sat down on the couch demanding that you sit on his lap facing him.

 

You obliged as he stuck his nose into your neck inhaling deeply and running his hand on your ass giving it squeezes. Interlocking your lips with his, you soon stopped kissing him once you heard a loud shredding sound. Looking down you gasped at the strange anatomy before you. The sight of his huge worm like organ caused him to stare at you under his eyes lids, smiling ear to ear because of your reaction.

 

At the tip of the organ was a slit that slightly opened and closed it reminded you of a vagina as you wrapped your hand around his long shaft and began pumping at it. The hermaphrodite underneath you made inhuman growling sounds as his rod began to get harder and wet fluids slightly fell out the slit on the top of it.

 

Clasping his cock-like thing, guiding it to your throbbing core. In a rapid movement he stuck his length into you as you threw your head back moaning in pleasure and pain. The clown pulled his whole shaft out of you, making a 'mmm' sound as he quickly shoved the blood covered object into your body.

 

He was now on top of you, as he mounted your opening. Your body felt sweaty from the pleasure and friction.

 

"Mmm, delicious human morsel." He purred, going harder and faster. The sound of wet skin slapping together and heavy breathing filled the darkness while you wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him closer to you. You could feel his saliva dripping on your pit as his long tongue sagged out of his mouth. The both of you soon climaxed as you rolled your eyes to the back of your head, gripping the old beat up couch. Whereas the giant had his back hunched over your body.

 

The warmth of his yellowish sperm and your liquid made your lower regions tingle and throb as he pulled out of you.

 

Hearing a child like giggle, as you were greeted with the darkness of the inky sewer yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

"What were you doing outside for so long?" Eliza asked you rather angrily.

 

You could see a vein on the side of her head faintly twitch. "I was taking a breather and got lost." You lied.

 

After your visit to the clown's liar, you quickly ran to the iron door only hoping that it would lead you out of the unnerving extensive area. Fortunately it lead you to a lengthy dim tunnel leading to something resembling a well.

 

Is that the only way out of here? You questioned yourself, gazing up at the well, pondering on how you would get up. As your eyes examined the small perturbed region. Noticing a small rope that led to the peak of the well, tugging on the rope to assure that it was safe to climb upon.

 

Once making sure that it was a-okay to ascend on, you used your feet making it more efficient as you reached up overhead, letting the rope fall to the center of your body. Doing this technique until you reached the overhead, panting slightly.

 

After regaining the energy that you needed you ran through the uncleaned house. You finally felt your wit's come back to you as you pushed the beat-up door of the house, immediately running out of the entrance of it. As you proceeded to run back to Eliza's house, once you were a few feet away from the old house, you looked back at it. Feeling nauseous once realization hit you. You had been inside the uncanny, sinister Neibolt House.

 

"Don't give me that bullshit (Name)!" She was now screaming at you, as you closed your weary eyes.

 

"It's true, I was sick too. Sick of you and your stupidity! What you said to me really hurt last night." You said crossing your arms across your chest, avoiding eye contact with her.

 

She froze as she looked as if she were thinking about what you were talking about. "What?"

 

"You said something about my family that hurt me. I know you were drunk but.."

 

"Look, (Name) i'm sorry about what I said. As you said I was drunk and I doubt I could've walked. Please don't let that be the ending of our friendship. We are a tight bunch and to just leave me over something like that... that's unthinkable." She cried looking at you with big round eyes.

 

You sighed, "Fine, I forgive you but next time please be careful with your words."

 

"Oh thank you!" She shouted jumping into your arms unexpected sniffing your clothes.

 

"Oh... it smells like you been making out with man!" She said giving you a grisly smile.

 

"You're so sickening!" You exclaimed giving her a light push as your face burned recalling what had happened between you and the clown called, Pennywise.

 

* * *

 

So far nothing out of the ordinary happened to you. It had been 2 weeks since you had seen the wretched clown. You felt as if you were a wound that had started to healing due to the fact that he didn't come back searching for you. Sometimes you would have nightmares of the way he touched your body. And the fact that you had allowed him to do that caused you to wake up with tears in your eyes.

 

Grabbing a handful of popcorn as your eyes were glued on the brunette on the projector screen. Eliza had decided to take you to the movies with her to see The Breakfast Club. The movie was a comedy which had caused you to laugh a lot, helping with your anxiety. At times she had no idea what you were mumbling about, but she was your best friend and stayed to help you in times of need.

 

As the closing credits appeared on the screen, you and Eliza had left the movie theater and went back home. You anticipated that as soon as you two went home the both of you would be snuggled close together and as warm as wool in bed. To your dismay Eliza claimed that it was Friday and she had to go to work. Eliza had an overnight job at a warehouse, which you absolutely hated. This hate made you develop a disliking for week days.

 

Leaving you alone at home, jumpy and fearful.

 

"Oh, how I hate her job so darn much!" You exclaimed as you walked back and forth in Eliza's bedroom. "Outta all jobs, she just had to choose this one!" You groaned in rage.

 

As your pacing steadied down you heard pots and pans falling to the ground from the kitchen, causing you to jump in surprise. You had thought it had been Athena trying to reach the peanut butter again,but you would've heard her obnoxious barking which you did not. After staring mindlessly at the opened bed room door, you heard a faint creak in the dark hall way. Your breathing had hitched as you quickly looked around the room for a weapon. Lamp? No I need that for light. A cup? No I doubt that would work. You quickly picked up one of Eliza's red high heels off of the floor and held it next to your head in a striking pose.

 

With great suddenness, the light from the lamp flickered then then abruptly shut off prompting you to drop the shoe and run underneath the thin sheets of the bed. Trying your best to control your breathing and whimpering, you slowly peaked from underneath the covers to be greeted with a tall black figure standing in front of the bed. You quickly reverted back underneath the covers as tears rushed down your cheeks. Feeling hopeless and lost you put your left hand over your mouth to muffle your cries.

 

You could see through the thinness of the sheet that a figure was on top of the ceiling and in a flash was now upon of you! It ripped the covers off of your body as you shrieked as loud as you could.

 

"Oh, too bad so sad!" The figure on  you exclaimed. You stared at it with wide eyes recognizing the voice instantly.

 

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" It asked moving it's face closer to yours so you could get a better view of him as the brightness from the street lights illuminated his face.

 

"You...you.." you sniffled, "What do you want from me, you son of a bitch?" His smirk grew larger each time you said a word, "Long time no see, eh? You are mine and I get to use you as I please and see you when I want, kitten."

 

His words caused you to scrunch up your face in disgust, "I...I thought you would have left me forever, leave me to live my pitiful life till the day I die. Why come back now?" You asked.

 

 

"How many times till you get it in your little gray matter, that you are mine! I use you freely. I know it's been a lengthy time since we last met, little one. I was dealing with some losers." He rasped. Your mouth hovered a bit as you tried to contain everything he said. I now belong to him, who does he think he is?! You asked yourself angrily.

 

"Oh, where are your manners?!" He asked.

 

"Aren't you suppose to fulfill my every desire? My desire right now is...you." He whispered into your ear. You felt paralyzed under his glare, as his eyes turned from blue to yellow. He leaned in uniting lips with you, the kiss was sloppy as usual and rough at the same time. His harshness was enough to make you feel hot down below.

 

He sniffed your neck, smirking as he pulled down your denim jeans and ran his gloved fingers across your damp slit until your panties were see-through. Soon after he took them off giving you a slow, unhurried lick as he watched your reaction for amusement. You had a more dramatic response than usual, gripping the bed sheets and turning your head to the side with a low moan due to the biting of your lower lip. Lapping at your pulsating pussy as if he had been dying for it.

 

"Stop." You whimpered out arching your back.

 

"I make the rules, my sweet, sweet girl." He said moaning slightly as he sucked on your clit. At that moment he pushed two fingers deep into you curling them as you gasped, reaching your climax. You squealed and tightened your insides as Pennywise took out his fingers sucking on them.

 

"You're so ripe, so prepared." He growled staring at your chest for a lengthy amount of time. He soon ripped your shirt and bra off, grabbing a handful of your breast squeezing it and poked at the nipple. He seemed confused as to the application of it. You moaned as he gave it another hard poke, signaling that he was making you feel good. Promptly he took out his long tongue licking the hardened bud and pinching multiple times till they felt painful and swollen.

 

His cock sprung out then transfigured into tentacles. Your eyes widened as you begged for him to stop, but he kept staring at you with his eerie smile as he thrust into you. He penetrated you as your torso became wet and shiny with his saliva. The other tentacle flicked at your wet clit , you couldn't contain yourself anymore as you became a moaning mess with the clown breathing heavily on you.

 

"I'm...I'm ab-" before you could finish your garbled sentence you saw fireworks as your breathing grew heavier and your toes curled.

 

Soon after he transformed the tentacles into a dick that was two times bigger than the one the previous time you two met. Ramming it straight into you without warning, prompting you to groan in ecstasy. You could feel his cock twitching inside of you and pounding your aching vagina. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head as he made unearthly groaning and panting sounds.

 

You had to hold onto the railings of the bed as you felt yourself reaching the peak of your pleasure, Pennywise hit all of your sensitive spots while increasing speed.

 

Before you knew it he had pulled out of you with a wet 'squelch' sound a visible string of his pre-cum and your vaginal lubricant. Fully opening your eye as your smile faltered, jerking up you looked around the dim room for the clown but to no avail.

 

"You asshole! Next time I'll leave your ass hangin' and see how you like it!" You groaned in the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning Eliza came home to find a drowsy (Name) staring blankly at the TV screen. "(Name) did you even get any rest last night?" She asked as she locked the front door with her keys.

 

"Huh?!" You exclaimed as you swiftly twisted your head in Eliza's direction, unaware of her presence.

 

"'Course I did! I just woke up early." You said, scoffing as you tried to hide the bags under your eyes from her. Turning back to the TV, you saw pictures of many children age 11-16. Evidently there had been a kidnapper in Derry mostly aiming at children. An image of the floating children from the creature's lair flashed before you in your. Quickly turning off the TV as you made your way into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

You swiftly sprinted towards Eliza with two big bags of McDonald's as she unlocked the front door and a rather revolting smell met both of your noses. It smelt as if a rat had died and begun decaying in Eliza's living room.

 

"The hell's that smell?" She asked cringing as she covered her nose. She soon closed the door and checked underneath the couches, trying to find the cause of the smell. You examined the couches, closet and by the oven.

 

Soon you checked behind the fridge where the smell worsened. Dropping both of the bags filled with food and clasping your hands over your mouth, you let out a hair-raising scream. Behind the fridge was Athena's rotting, decapitated body. Her ribs sticking upward, her tongue looked as if it had been ripped off as it begun turning a pale color and her eyes...oh, heavens... her eyes were smushed into her skull.

 

Eliza ran over to you, gasping as she hugged your shaking body. Feeling bile running up your throat, you vomited onto Eliza's porcelain floor tiles and collapsed onto the ground, hearing your name being shouted numerous times.

 

 

"(Name)?" A voice asked. Opening your blurry eyes and blinking rapidly to get your normal vision back.

 

"Eliza?" You asked weakly as you met her smiling face.

 

"Everything's alright." She said.

 

 

"And what about Athena?" You asked as your voice quivered once you said the now dead dog's name.

 

"I put her body some where safe, I'll take her to the Animal ER soon. I know it's such a shame what happened to her. She was such a sweet dog, she was one of your best friends too." Eliza spoke softly as she put a hand on your shoulder.

 

"But...but how'd that happen to her? Did some one break into the house?" You asked worriedly as you wiped your teary eyes.

 

"I'm not sure. But in the meantime you should just relax, I'll make you some tea. I'm sure we can arrange something for Athena, don't fret (Name) it's not good for the brain." She said giving you a small smile as she hugged your body, then moving to go downstairs to make the tea, leaving you alone to feel mournful.

 

After Eliza had taken Athena's mangled body to the Animal Emergency Room, it was highly recommended that the both of you file a report about Athena. Eliza and you found a local animal service which had accepted her deceased body for proper disposal.

 

After a week of Athena's death you begun to feel yourself healing from the dismal moment. Friends had mourned for Athena and shared kind words with you. It was really nice to have friends especially in treacherous times like these.

 

You would sometimes sit in Eliza's room, pondering on who would have killed Athena. Maybe it had been some one who despised you or Eliza, maybe it was your neighbor or maybe it was the otherworldly clown it self; trying to make you crumble before him only to laugh at you in the end. Thinking about her demise always made your head and heart throb with pain, so you tried your very best to move on and accept the matter of life and death.

 

"(Name)!" Eliza called at you as you woke up from your dream. "It's time to wake up!"

 

You squinted at her as you shielded yourself under the covers from the blinding sun, only to be greeted with redness underneath the blankets and a sharp pain in your abdomen. "Hurry! Get up! I got some good news for you!" She said running into the kitchen.

 

You groaned as you forced yourself to wake up as you changed your bloody, damp panties. Having your period was one of the things you disliked about begin a girl but you had to face the facts either way. After doing your morning routine, you went downstairs to Eliza taking a seat in front of a plate of french toast with syrup running onto the scrambled eggs and bacon.

 

"So what's all the hubba hubba, Liza?" You asked the redhead sitting in front of you as you took a bite of the soft bread.

 

"I registered you to work as a librarian at Derry Public Library!"

 

You abruptly started coughing on your food as you gazed up at her in shock, "What?"

 

"Well you can't be cooped up here all damn day! Look I know Athena's gone and stuff," she said making her voice more gentle as she brought up the sensitive topic. "But I had this plan for weeks. Every time I was about to tell you, something dramatic always got in the way. (Name), you have to start earning the moolah it's very beneficial, for both you and me."

 

You looked down at your nearly empty plate with a saddened look. She was right you needed to start making money and you needed to start leaving the house more often (even though the thought made you jumpy).

 

"It's a super easy job that'll end around 9 PM, besides there will be people there so you shouldn't get too anxious."

 

Sighing you looked back up at the woman.

 

"When do I start?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter even though it was slightly embarrassing...hehe.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Waking up at 10:00 AM wasn't always pleasant for you, (it felt much worse when you were on your period) but Eliza decided it was better you wake up early on your first day to work. You forced yourself out of bed with a hunched back, putting on a black knitted turtleneck dress which had stopped just below the knees; accompanied with white sneakers.

 

You walked into Derry Public Library and felt satisfied due to the tranquility of the library as you placed your hand bag down on a brown desk. Taking a seat not too far away from the tables students would go to when reading books or doing work. As Eliza had said, the job was fairly easy, make sure the library was quiet and clear and help people find books when they were in need of help.

 

Around 5 PM it felt as if someone were watching your every move when you went outside for a breather you felt eyes on you, while you stacked books on shelves you felt eyes on you. Hell, even when you went to the restroom to change you felt 'em on you. You wanted to sprint, to run back home and watch TV, while eating ice cream until Eliza came back home early in the morning. But you couldn't, Eliza had went so far as to get you a job and to run away from it (plus looking like a weirdo in the process)?

 

Only 2 more hours, 2 more dreadful hours feeling piercing eyes on your body, on your every move. At 6:30 you planned on spending the rest of the 30 minutes hiding in the bathroom but as you re think your suggestion, you realized that it was useless. You would still be feeling the eyes on you. You had thought that it was your anxiety building up causing you to feel paranoid, but then that little voice in your head kept whispering, "Clown." What if it truly was the clown, what if you were to get attacked by him?

 

Stay in the lobby, (Name) if the beast were to attack people in the lobby would be able to witness it, right, right?

 

So staying in the lobby for 30 more minutes it was. It started to grow darker outside and the library became vacant. 10 more minutes! You thought, quickly packing the remaining books on the back shelve as you heard a snarl at the right of you. Turning your head ever so slowly, a few feet away from you was a tall dark body facing your way. It's skin and textures dark and gloomy as it intermixed with the very hollow library. There, looking at you and you looking at it, the head of it tilted to one side as it slowly moved the corners of its mouth to form a purely evil, sharp smile.

 

You dropped all the books to the ground and made a dash to the library door, hoping to the get the fuck out of the already disturbing place. Before you were even near the side of the back shelf you were vigorously pushed to the ground with a heavy weight on your body as you cursed yourself for not moving any faster. Slowly opening your tightly shut eyelids to look at the brute with both arms pinned at the side of your head and one knee firmly pressed in between your crotch.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" You whispered loud enough for him to hear. "You never fail to annoy me!" He chuckled darkly yet childishly, at that moment you saw all the lights in the library shut off and hearing the steel shuttles being pulled over the library entrance. Opening your mouth to yell for help the sinful clown clouted your mouth with his large hand to muffle your cries.

 

The night sky dimly shun his pale face as he locked eyes with you making a 'shh' sound.

 

"Fucking hate you..." you weakly cried dropping both of your arms weakly at your side and closing your teary eyes.

 

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" He was still smirking as his hand unpleasantly clasped your throat, "Mine." Was all he growled out while he loudly sniffed at the air.

 

"I recall this scent very, very succulent. The last I smelt this was when I ate an annoying cheerleader for breakfast." He croaked flashing a demonic smile once he saw how terrified you were.

 

Spreading your legs with his knee he grabbed a fistful of the side of your panties pulling them off as he inhaled heavily, with visible saliva going down his chin.

 

You angrily lifted your leg, kicking him square in the chest as you scampered away. You could hear his malicious laughter as his weight was pressed onto your back. Now, on all fours you tried to crawl away from him, but soon felt two digits brutally being pushed into you. Crying out as you felt slight pain, soon after they were shoved into you again. His other hand was crammed into your mouth as if he were trying to silence you while it became hard to breathe.

 

You could smell your own blood as he delightfully sucked on his blood covered fingers making pleasurable sounds. He aggressively pushed your head into the rough fabric of the library carpet as a sensation of wetness meet your slit. Moaning and wailing was all you could perform as slurps and groaning filled your ears. Soon after feeling a thick, long object slither into your vagina, "No, stop!" You moaned. You hated yourself, for what was happening was wrong but your body always wanted more of him.

 

"Yes, continue." He drawled hunching over your curved body aggressively thrusting into you. Your body quaked with rage and fear as to what was going to happen next. His hand soon found it's way on your ass as he painfully squezed it. You could feel claws prickling at your skin when he loudly groaned. Feeling your blood rush down the side of your leg, you knew that there would be marks after this.

 

"Say my name." He growled, you didn't understand why he wanted you to do such action. Once you didn't give him the response he wanted, he pushed your head roughly into the ground as you begun to moan out his name.

 

"Penny...Pennywise.." Gasping as he hit your G-spot, feeling sweaty and hot as your lips went dry from panting and mumbling his name.

 

You could tell he was near when he squeezed your hips and pounded into your warm, wet hole harder.

 

Screaming out his name once you orgasmed, instead of pulling his length out of you he just sat there, enjoying the ecstasy of being inside of you.

 

He soon pulled out of your depths as you held yourself up on all fours feeling weary you leaned your back on the book shelve. Eyes tightly shut and inhaling deeply.

 

"My sweet, sweet girl we aren't done just yet."

 

Opening your eyes you saw Pennywise's erected cock in front of your face, clean from your blood as he rubbed it against your lips. You took hold of it pumping at it which extracted pre-cum at the tip of it. The creature above you made the strangest of sounds once you took his whole length into your mouth, swallowing his pre-cum which tasted of the circus. Cotton candy, popcorn and peanuts filled your taste buds.

  _It'll be done soon, this'll end soon._ You told yourself.

You craved more of his delectable nectar. You watched his reaction as you stuck your tongue into his slit, he had both hands submerged into your hair as his knees were slightly bent conducted with his eyes rolled to the back of his head, making him look almost possessed. He drooled as his saliva fell onto his hard cock which you slurped up.

 

You felt less threatened by him, you felt as if he were more just a wandering soul that was just trying to survive and in need of love. You felt as if... you could help him.

 

You showed your tenderness towards him by giving the tip of his dick a quick kiss after he releasing into your mouth. Once he had caught his breath he reached out a hand for you, offering to help you stand up. You accepted it, feeling butterflies in your stomach as he whispered in your ear.

 

"Good girl, now it's time to go home." He said causing you to pout in anger. You didn't want to leave him as yet. He gave off a hearty laugh as he kissed your forehead, "Don't worry, my dear. Patience is the key." He pulled you to his chest, you soon closed your eyes in calmness, feeling at ease in his arms.

 

As twisted as it sounded, you think that you have fallen in love with your captor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapters really short, might make another one today. Schools killin me ;(

You felt so vulnerable, so very vulnerable. It felt as if you were naked, exposed.  
It could be like a broken record on repeat, or as if you craved something till you got it.  
L'amour?  
Was that what you were feeling?  
Love?  
It felt annoying, it made you dependent. As if you needed to put your values on another.  
On him.

 

"(Name)," Eliza called out in a sing-songy voice. Waltzing up to you as she lowly sung a tune. You sat on the couch staring blindly at the TV screen, not noticing Eliza. She wrapped both her hands around your neck.

 

"I was thinking, maybe you would like to go to a party with me tonight?"

 

You shrugged her arms off your neck, feeling slightly disgusted.

 

"Sorry Liza, but I'm going to a friends house tonight." You said without taking your eyes off the screen. She looked at you questionably then crossed her arms around her chest. "A friend?! Somebody at your job?" She asked.

 

"Yeah one of my co-workers." You replied, annoyed with her asking you questions.

 

Later on that day you made your way to the Neibolt House, you felt an infuriating urge to be near Pennywise. It felt scary, what if what you loved didn't love you back?

 

Looking around your surroundings before creeping into the eldritch house. You peered down the same big dark well that you clambered up on the last time you were in the ancient house. You noticed that there was the same shabby rope going down the well that you had also used previously.

 

Making sure to be cautious as you took your time down the rope and soon being greeted with a spacious tunnel. You realized the area as you pushed the cold metal door and knew you were in the right place once you saw the tall disturbing stack of floating children.

 

The area was densely lit as you slowly walked away from the metal door. You looked around the vast place, but didn't see who you were looking for. You called out his name but to no effect.

 

Soon after you mindlessly calling his name, he revealed himself. In the very corner of the abnormal expanse he stood there, staring at you with yellow eyes. He was tall and brooding, it looked as if he were almost hovering as he inched closer to you. Noticing how long his slender arms were, he didn't take his eyes off of your body, he didn't blink once and now he stood inches away from you.

 

You suddenly felt paralyzed with fear, all the feelings of butterflies in your stomach were gone and replaced with a heavy feeling of dread.

 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice sounded slightly deeper than usual as you took your gaze off of the red pom poms on his dirty white suit and onto his yellow menacing eyes.

 

"I...I came here to spend time with you." You felt small compared to him as you meekly replied.

 

He chuckled a dark chuckle, "You're like a moth attracted to the flame." His lips brushed against your neck, "Be careful, you might burn yourself." You slowly closed your eyes feeling pleasure as his lips were pressed against your neck. You wanted more of him, you were like his little moth.

 

* * *

 

 

He stroked your hair as your head was gently laid upon his lap. He hummed a soft tune, feeling at ease near him. Did you truly hold feelings for him in your heart?

 

"I know why you came here, little moth. You cannot lie to me, I see right through you." His voice was so calming to you as you opened your eyes and looked into his. They were so hypnotic, you soon felt lost in his gaze.

 

"Keep looking, little moth. Nothing bad's gonna happen." You were trapped in his spellbinding gaze. He was irresistible, like a box filled with chocolates that you craved so much.

 

Your stare soon fell to his lips. They were plump and red and tasted of sweets, you wanted them pressed against yours.

 

"You want kisses?" He asked as his lips turned into a small smirk. Before you could reply he leaned over your body and pressed them against yours. The kiss was sweet but at the same time rough, unlike those times where they felt forced and unwelcoming. He lightly parted his lips from yours, only for them to be interlocked once again by you pushing your head up to give him a wet kiss.

 

"Second by second you feel how powerless you've become." You did feel powerless, you felt vulnerable, so very vulnerable.

 

"I know you like it, feeling vulnerable...by the hands of me." He whispered into your ear.

 

It felt as if you were naked, exposed. And you liked it. Looking back into his captivating eyes and getting lost, you had no control over your body. You were powerless.

 

"You look so beautiful right now, you look so beautiful when you have no control."

 

"Yes....you're mine now, say that you're mine, little moth."

 

"I am yours."

 

He caressed your forehead and ears, giving you so many tingles that you liked so much.

 

"Don't stop." You whispered as you stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

 

He lovingly stroked your temples as you slowly closed your heavy eye lids, hearing the same familiar hum he gave off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I haven't uploaded in for ever. Please don't be angry at me guys. This chapter might have alot of typos so please bare with me.

How?! How could you? Fallin' for a beast as dark as the night and whose heart was filled with spite? But wasn't he just a despairing soul tryin' to survive? No, remember he killed your dog, how could you forget?! But how are you so sure it was him who took the bet? You had to know you just had to! But as your mother said, "The problem with knowing things is that you unknow them" Maybe, just maybe it was better to unknow

 

You rubbed your sleepy eyes, looking around the area. Soon realizing that you were in the same place you dreaded to be in, the varmints shelter. He was no where to be seen, but you could feel his eyes on you and hear heavy breathing.

 

Uncomfortable, you felt as you gazed around the deserted location. Not daring to move from the damaged couch.

 

"Had a bad dream, my dear?" He asked in the darkness.

 

"N-no..." You didn't want to talk to him, you wanted to leave.

 

"Then perhaps a dream about your dog then?" He sounded as if he wanted to laugh as he voiced.

 

"My dog...is dead and I don't wish to talk about her." You muttered, closing your eyes to prevent tears from pouring out.

 

Soon feeling a warm finger under your chin, you opened your eyes to look at the swine before you.

 

"Don't tell me you're still grieving over that dog. It's long gone now."

 

You pulled your face away from him, feeling sick you abruptly got up pointing a shaky finger at the evildoer before you.

 

"You're....you're so fucking evil, you killed her didn't you?! Now you give me this shit?! How could you?!" You cried not caring if your whole body shook with anger and adrenaline.

 

A hard impact and a painful wide-spread connected with your face causing you to yelp and fall on your side, clasping your now broken, bloody nose.

 

He had punched you!

 

He towered over your figure and you could feel the deathly aura around his body, " A bit too much hubris don't you think?" He asked angrily then broke down into fits of laughter.

 

"Burn in hell!" You shrieked out as you stumbled to get up and scamper towards the exit of the dusky spot.

 

Hearing only his pounding, uncontrollable cackling.

 

* * *

 

Later on that night you decided to go to a diner, not with Eliza but you, yourself. To take time and relax just eat a burger or two with some fries and a milkshake then soon head back home, was all you solely wanted.

 

Neon lights flickered in the distance revealing the words 'Diner'. Inside wasn't too shabby, it was quite clean a rather small neat diner with pictures of locals and a TV hung upon the walls.

 

"Can I help you, dear?" A waitress with skin as white as snow and dirty blonde hair asked you. A small tag on her shirt said 'Anne' as you gave her a small smile and put down the menu.

 

"Yes, I'd like a beef burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake." She wrote on her little paper and nodded as she walked back to the kitchen.

 

Peering around the diner you made eye contact with a young man around 25 or 26 with brown hair, brown eyes and a slim face.

 

You shyly put your hair behind your ear as you gave him a quick smile and turned your attention on the TV on the wall.

 

Thank God the waitress had come on cue, placing your burger, fries along with your drink before you.

 

As she left you placed a straw into the pink milkshake proceeding to drink the creaminess.

 

In a fast movement a hand snatched the cherry on top of the milkshake, "Hey!" You exclaimed locking eyes with the thief. It had been the same boy from before, now sitting across from you; chewing on the cherry and giving you a carefree look.

 

"What gives?" You asked him.

 

"Just an excuse to talk to you." He said smirking in a way that showed off his dimples. You felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach, then soon shook them away.

 

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms at him.

 

"Hey, hey! No need to get so hostile, I just wanna have a little chit chat!" He exclaimed looking at you with interest.

 

"Let's start off with a, what is your name? Mine's Issac."

 

You went silent for a moment before deciding to answer his question, "(Name)."

 

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

 

"Gee thanks." You said jokingly causing him to revealing his pearly whites.

 

"How'd you get that?" He pointed to your nose which had a band-aid on it.

 

"Just a cat fight I had with a friend." You said with a chuckle.

 

"Must've been a violent fight." He joined in with your chuckling.

 

"You new here? To Derry I mean."

 

"Yeah I am, recently came from Brooklyn. Hella ton of drama already." You hastily voiced.

 

"Ah, I see."

 

"I came here from Queens last month with a couple of friends. Just a little trip, you know?" You nodded your head at him as you sipped on your milkshake.

 

"Well at my home town it was kinda boring and I sorta came here to get away from my family. I currently live with a friend." You told him feeling slightly ashamed due to the fact that you were trying to get away from your family

 

"You do seem like the type of girl that wants fun in her life...with a little bit of danger lurking around the corner."

 

Issac made you feel comfortable and not tense or anxious. You felt at home with him.

 

* * *

 

After eating your meal, Issac decided to walk you back home. You wanted none to do with Pennywise and the fact that Eliza had work that night made you feel relieved.

 

Issac and you told each other riddles and jokes. Even embarassing moments that had happened in each of your lives.

 

When you had reached Eliza's home, he had given you his phone number which you made sure to stick upon the front of your fridge once you had reached inside.

 

Sharing your 'goodbyes' you unlocked the front door with the key Eliza had given you and released a heavy sigh as you plopped down onto the couch, turning on the TV.

 

After watching a couple episodes of The Cosby Show you felt drowsy and could barely keep your eyes open as you soon gently shut them.

 

"Did you have _fun_?" An irritated voice asked causing you to quickly open your eyes, letting out a long squeal once you saw Penny standing in front of you.

 

"He...he was just a friend, darlin'." You shakily said putting a forced smile on your face so he wouldn't lash out on you.

 

You quickly pulled one of the throw pillows to shield yourself from him as you slowly got up and distanced yourself from him.

 

"A friend? Then why did I see you sharing lustful glances with him?! Just remember I can tell when you're lying, little moth." He aggressively said as he slowly stalked you.

 

Throwing the pillow at his twisted face, you dashed up the stairs and into Eliza's room locking the door.

 

You knew damn well that wouldn't keep him away from you. Frantically looking around the room for anything to defend your self with.

 

Bed sheets! Maybe you could use them to escape? You opened the only window in the room only to stop dead in your tracks once you heard faint footsteps and humming going up the stairs.

 

 _Shit_! You thought, quickly tying both bed sheets together. Twisting each one tightly over the other and double tying them so they would not break.

 

You tied it to the bed frame leading it out of the window, firmly placing both hands on it as your feet dangled in the air.

 

The bedroom door slammed open and the ghoul rushed towards the window looking down at you, enraged.

 

You soon noticed that the rope was too short as Penny's hoarse breathing filled your ears, "Come here little moth, why run away now?" He asked playfully, as he pulled up the makeshift rope with tremendous strength.

 

You knew already that even if you kept going down the rope you wouldn't make it down since it was too short.

 

Maybe just maybe this might work. You thought letting go of the rope and roughly hitting the grassy ground on your back.

 

You moaned and withered in pain, soon getting to your feet and running. Running wild, you ran past the houses, past the cars and into no where.

 

You were out of breath and your lungs burned, your heart ached and your shirt was messy and drenched with sweat and dirt.

 

Did he stop chasing you? You looked past the dozens or tall trees but didn't seem to see him or anyone for that matter.

 

Am I lost? You asked yourself. Should you have gone to the police instead? Wouldn't they have thought you were crazing if you told them a clown was chasing you? Wouldn't he still have caught you?

 

You felt tears in your eyes until you heard the sound of a twig snap.

 

A few feet away a white woman, much older than you with a coat of long lush hair the color of dark brown; wearing a long grey dress stood there. Staring at what seemed to be a pile of dead flowers.

 

You quickly ran to her, "Please-please help me I'm lost and...and..." She seemed startled by how you roughly grabbed her by the arms.

 

"We need to get out of here some one was chasing me! He's coming..." You exclaimed to her as you broke down crying.

 

Soon being engulfed in her arms. Her warmth reminded you of begin embraced by a mother, but yet by a stranger.

 

"Relax, dear everything will be alright." You jumped out of her arms once hearing her voice. She sounded like...

 

She had a sick smile smothered across her face, then soon revealed her thousands of sharped teeth.

 

"No-!" You screamed, your head soon hitting the hard ground.

 

* * *

 

Jerking up, you looked around the place in fear.

 

No! Not this place! You thought you wanted to pull out your hair in frustration as you continued to look around Pennywise's burrow.

 

Feeling a chill run up your spine as you wrapped your arms around your body. Soon fully noticing that your clothes were missing, you shut your legs together tighter and arched your back over your now vulnerable self.

 

"Really little moth, you thought you could out run me?" You gasped and turned your head to the right only to encounter the same lady who sat next to with a rather devil-may-care attitude. She sounded like a normal woman now, as she stared at you with bright brown eyes.

 

"This isn't real this isn't-"

 

"But yes it is my dear. If It weren't I wouldn't be able to do this." She slid a long finger along your inner thigh. Her finger was snake like and cold as she grabbed hold of your thigh.

 

"Living in Derry and not believing in me is like living in New Orleans and not believing in witches, it is to deny what is right in front of you." She said deeply chuckling.

 

"Why are you doing this?!" You said feeling heat in the planet between your thighs.

 

"I too am capable of affection." She slowly spoke.

 

You stared at her angrily, "If this is your affection then I fear to see your hate," You snapped at her. "You really think I love you? I fuckin' hate you!"

 

"Hate is nothing but a shadow of love my dear. Where is one, the other would not exist." She crawled on top of you staring into your eyes.

 

"If I treated you the way you treated me... you'd fucking hate me." You said with teary dead eyes.

 

She soon brought her lips to your neck giving you gentle affectionate kisses. She groped your bare breast squeezing and pinching your nipple painfully yet deliciously.

 

Closing your eyes feeling her soft lips on yours, feeling her hand clasping your sex, fingers slipping inside. Opening your eyes again to be met with the clown you hated yet loved.

 

He took out his expanse rubbing it against your wet vagina, then entering you roughly causing you to gasp and groan. You could feel how delicate he was inside of you as he gave you an odd look. One you had never seen on his face before. _Concern_.

 

"S-stop staring at me like that." You said turning your head away from him and feeling heat rush to your cheeks.

 

Soon after he was pumping in and out of you, it felt good the sensation was pleasurable and sincere. Sinking your nails into the back of his suit and wrapping your legs around his waist. Your moans and his groans mingled in the air together as your body began to arch and Penny's back began to twist in the most freakish of forms.

 

He gripped your legs tightly yet sexually as the pumping turned into messy grinding. You felt like a volcano about to erupt as your mouth was left agape and loud moans spewed out. " _Fuck..._ "

 

Your breathing was uneven and so was his as he growled and flipped you over exposing your behind to him.

 

He let his organ slide sensually along the crest of your ass. His fingers slid upwards so he was cupping your breast.

 

"If you trust me, then lean back into me." He said with his cock against your crotch. Betraying your own doubtful feelings you leaned back submereging him whole.

He pulled your hair back, thrusting into your warm wet core.

 

"My little vexing minx..." He grunted out. "All _mine_." Soon the pleasure had reached it's max. The feeling of an insatiable, intoxicating thirst being quenched rained over the both of your bodies.

 

Cum stained your thighs as you curled up next to him, placing your head against his heaving chest.

 

"I'm so sorry, darlin'." You said shyly to him.

 

"What was that?" He asked obviously shitting with you.

 

"I said I'm sorry, you asshole!" You exclaimed laughing with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Monday morning, you didn't feel like going to work as you stretched your sore arms and let out a loud yawn. Next to you on the couch was one of your pink dresses. Pennywise must have left it there for you as you smiled remembering what had happened the night before.

 

After putting on the dress you were greeted with an upset Pennywise. He sat down next to you on the couch placing his cheek onto his knuckles with an angered face.

 

"Something the matter?" You asked him worriedly. He mumbled something you didn't quite catch.

 

"What?"

 

"I said nothing!" He said in a raged tone.

 

"Hey, I'm here for you, just tell me what's wrong." He got up abruptly pacing back and fourth.

 

"It's those stupid Losers'."

 

"Losers'?" You had heard him bring up the term losers before only once though.

 

" A group of silly little kiddies. Nincompoops! Who think they can take me on!" You looked at him shocked for a second then threw your head back in loud laughter.

 

"Really, you're upset over a group of kids when you got your self a whole stack a' them up there!" You pointed towards the floating children.

 

His eyes turned yellow as he glared at you over his shoulder, in a flash he was tightly clutching your neck. You gasped at his roughness and the outraged look on his face.

 

"You watch your mouth or sooner or later you'll be one of them!" He yelled in your face letting go of your neck as you gasped for air, watching him storm off into darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

You begged Penny to let you come with him and actually see for yourself who exactly the Losers' Club were. Him begin him was pissed for the most part but told you to keep a low profile.

 

You and Pennywise hid in the tall bushes.

 

"Why are we here?" You asked him.

 

"Shh!" Was all he replied with. Soon hearing the sound of boys laughing and grunting. Going on your tippi toes to get a better view of what was going on.

 

You saw a group of teenage boys push a brown skinned boy onto the ground. Thrusting his face into the ground where a stack of rotting animal flesh lay.

 

The boy seemed to have notice Pennywise due to the shocked and terrified look on his face. At that moment voices of more children were heard on the side you were on. 6 young pre-teens were soon revealed.

 

Believe it or not there soon was a full on rock fight between the group of 3 boys and the 6 kids on the right.

 

"Those are the Losers'." The grumpy clown said signaling to the kids on the right.

 

"This is awesome!" You exclaimed watching rocks fly to one side and then the other. Eventually the battle was done when all 3 boys were on the ground. The Losers' stopped throwing rocks and eventually left with the brown skinned boy. Soon after the 3 boys left as well.

 

"Wow! That was epic like a scene straight outta an action movie!" You said, while Penny who had hatred in his eyes watched the Losers' walk away.

 

"Hey wait up!" You said running up to him as he begun to trot away.

 

 

"Those kids looked super easy to take on. Why do you need so many kids in the first place? You starting a collection?" You asked Pennywise at his lair.

 

"Feed. I need them to feed before my slumber."

 

"Huh? Slumber?"

 

"Every 27 years I need to feed then I go into a deep slumber."

 

"What?! So I won't be seeing you for the next 27 years?!" You asked in sadness.

 

He shrugged "I'm pretty sure that you'll still be alive in the next 27 years. Well, that is if you don't go around doing something stupid. Such as juggling knives."

 

"What that's the best advice you got for me?!" You asked feeling triggered.

 

* * *

 

 

"(Name) get up we have company." Penny said he sounded as if he were rushing. You slowly opened your eyes squinting at him, "They're-they're here?!" You asked in excitement,

 

"Yes."

 

That single yes filled you with energy as you got off the couch and reached for your baseball. You had been longing for the day where you would really get to see the Losers' Club up close and personal.

 

You turned around facing Penny with a smirk, "Let's do this shit."

 

 

Just as he had said there had been 2 boys upstairs screaming, "Eddie! Eddie!" Pennywise had told you that he would deal with someone named Eddie and you would deal with 2 boys, Bill and Richie. He told you to use your sexual charm to distract them while he dealt with Eddie. And so you did.

 

You loudly cleared your throat, grabbing the attention of the 2 boys. The boy with glasses did a wolf whistle once he saw you causing his friend to jut him in the gut with his elbow.

 

"And who might you be, mamacita?" The boy with glasses asked as you, as you pulled down your hoodie and batted your eyelashes at him even though you wanted to slap him.

 

"(Name), who are you guys."

 

"I'm Richie nice to meet-" Before he could finish his sentence, the boy behind him who must have been Bill pulled him back.

 

"Um, we have to leave now, we-"

 

"I know, you're looking for a clown aren't you?" You asked holding the baseabll near your chest.

 

"H-h-how'd you know?" Ben asked in surprise.

 

"I see the little monster too, always tryin'g to kill me. I came to give him a taste of his own medicine." You said tapping the head of the bat against your palm a couple of times as you gave Richie a wink causing him to go all wide-eyed.

 

Before Bill could reply there was a shrill scream from downstairs.

 

"Eddie!" Richie cried, "We gotta help him!"

 

"W-w-what the!?" Bill asked looking at the three doors, the first one said 'Not Scary At All' the second one 'Scary' and the first one 'Very Scary'.

 

The boys looked at each other then at you and opened the 'Not Scary At All' door only to slam it shut once they saw they saw a mutilated girl inside of it.

 

"Remember Richie-this isn't real, none of this is!" Bill said looking at the very scary door.

 

As the two boys ran towards the door you blocked their way, "Not so fast, buckos!" You exclaimed swinging your bat at Richie. It hit him square in the head causing his glasses to fly off as he fell on the floor with a thud!

 

"You're not going no where." You said with a smirk, Bill stared at you with shock as he dodged your swinging soon grabbing it and pulling it out of your hands.

 

"Uh oh!" You muttered taking the impact and falling to the ground next to Richie.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jeez laweez." You lowly said holding your head and looking around you, only to find no one.

 

"Penny?!" You weakly called out. Standing up still holding your throbbing head.

 

"You foolish girl." You heard Penny's voice loudly say.

 

"You lead them straight to me!" He shouted grabbing and pulling your hair with both hands. Screaming and beating at his arms was all that you could do.

 

"I'm sorry I really am I won't let it happen again!" He soon let go of your hair, only to slap you across the face in anger.

 

"You better not." He growled sulking away from you.

 

You groaned and rubbed your sore cheek as tears ran down your face.

 

"It's all my fault."


	11. Chapter 11

The house phone buzzed loudly as you quickly answered it, making sure to be extra careful so you wouldn't wake up Eliza. It was 7:30 AM in the morning and you were the only one awake in the house, sipping on a cup of coffee and away with the fairies as usual.

 

"Hello?" Asked a familiar voice.

 

"Hello, who's this?" You asked with the phone pressed tightly to your ear.

 

"Good morning (Name), this is Issac."

 

"Oh! Good morning Issac, what's up?" You asked enthusiastically.

 

"Nothin' much. My friends and I are going to the diner today and I told them a lot about you, they're really eager to meet you. I was gonna ask if you wanna-you know hang out with us?"

 

"Of course!" You loudly said in joy. Inwardly shushing yourself after and chuckling shyly with Issac.

 

"What time?"

 

"At 6, my friends will come and pick you up. Wear something real nice, yeah?"

 

"Definitely." You replied before hanging up and squealing.

 

"It's a date its's a date it's a-"

 

"Date?" Asked a drowsy voice. You quit doing your little happy dance and turned to look at sleepy Eliza.

 

"A date?! I mean...a rake!" You lied not wanting her to be associated with anything.

 

"Of course..." She said doubtfully as she turned and went back up the stairs.

 

Once you heard the bed room door slam you continued your happy dance.

 

 

Getting off the bus, you walked into H&M.  _Got to_ _get good clothes for the date!_ You thought.  _Somethin' casual..._ You stared at all the dresses on the racks and flicked at all the pants.

 

You soon settled for a simple waist high jeans and an oversized purple shirt that said 'RAD' in bold letters, along with a couple of accessories.

 

After you payed for your items you walked out of H&M feeling satisfied that you actually went shopping without Eliza by your side. Was overcoming your fear this easy?

 

Squeals of children filled your ears as your bottom soon roughly met the ground and your shirt, pants and accessories went flying out of the plastic bag and into the air, soon landing on the concrete floor.

 

_How embarrassing._

 

"Nice going, Richie you bumped into a girl!" Said the voice of a young boy.

 

"Sorry lady!" Exclaimed another voice. You slowly got up, dusting the back of your jeans.

 

"It's okay." You replied reaching for your shopping bag which the boy held, soon gasping loudly once you recognized him. The same boy that you had encountered in the Neiobolt House.

 

"Richie! Get away from her, she's the one who hit you with the baseball at the Neiobolt House!" Cried his friend, who you soon recognized as Bill.

 

"Yeah, and so what if I am? Show your elders some respect you scumbags!" You said angrily to him.

 

"You're a child abuser!" A rather fat boy shouted at you.

 

"She's working for It?" Asked a girl with ginger hair.

 

"She sure is."

 

"Can we please discuss this another time, I have a-" You were cut off by Bill pointing a finger at your bandaged nose.

 

"I bet  _It_ did that to her!" He exclaimed, soon there was buzzing among the group of loud children.

 

"Enough!" You yelled not caring if people shot you weird looks as they walked by.

 

"You assholes are the reason as to why I got  _this!_ " You said pointing to your nose.

 

"Just stay away from me and my darlin', you meddling kids!" You snatched your bag out of Richie's hands as you quickly walked past them.

 

"Did she just call  _It_ 'darling'?" Whispered a voice.

 

"So what if I did?!" You angrily asked soon speed walking to the bus stop.

 

 

It was already 5 PM and you practically soared out of the shower and rummaged through the drawers for underwear. You hopped into your jeans and tucked your baggy shirt half way into your pants accompanied with two black bracelets and a pair of earrings. Eliza wasn't home so you borrowed her black flats.

 

After waiting outside for a couple of minutes a colorful van was parked across from your house. The door was slid open to the side revealing Issac, "Get in!" He said happily.

 

"Glad you could make it, (Name)!" Issac said over the loud music, you simply smiled at him as a pretty blonde girl in the passenger seat turned around and puckered her glossy lips at you as she tilted her pink shades down so you could see her eyes.

 

"Pleased to meet ya! My name's Grace!"  She said, gleefully sticking out her hand for you to shake.

 

"Pleased to meet you too, I'm (Name)." You replied shaking her warm hand.

 

"This is the chick you was talking about, amigo?" A man, preferably Mexican asked Issac.

 

"Hola, chica. Names Caesar." He said with a toothy smile. You introduced yourself to him as he kept stroking his facial hair and calling you weird nicknames in Spanish.

 

"He likes you." Issac whispered to you as you gave off an awkward laugh.

 

Eventually you knew everyone in the van, Grace the bubbly friendly girl, Caesar the odd Mexican man, Tyler the punk with a wicked green Mohawk and Randy a really muscular, intimidating black guy, but held a kind soul.

 

At the Diner you sat at a big table where you were sandwiched between Grace and Tyler.

 

"So, what're you getting, princess?" He asked you flinging an arm over your shoulders.

 

You smiled at him as you pointed to your menu, "Well the shrimp and fries look nice." He simply nodded his head causing his green Mohawk to slightly jiggle. 

 

Questions and jokes were shared as everyone ate their meals. You felt glad knowing you had friends in Derry.

 

After dinner you decided to spend some time over at the place Issac shares with his friends. 

 

The house was a 2 story and was a medium size. Inside was surprisingly clean, there was a TV in the living room a decent backyard which was littered with millions of empty cups and bottles. Issac claimed there was a party taken in the backyard at least once a week, which you though was amazing.

 

Rock music was played as Grace decided to play spin the bottle receiving a loud _'Ohh'_   from Tyler who took off his spiked green leather jacket and flipped out a lighter and a cigarette. 

 

Grace poured you some beer as she spun the bottle, you prayed that it didn't land on you as you watched it start to slow down. It landed on Issac and Tyler which almost everyone in the room gave off a loud  _'Ohh'_   to.

 

Tyler roughly pulled Issac, interlocking lips with him then flashing him a devilish smirk when the kiss was done.

 

Issac clearly had a boner, "I...have to use the bathroom!" He said trying to cover it with his hands.

 

"Some one's 'bout to nut." You jokingly said as everyone laughed while watching Issac awkwardly stumble into the bathroom.

 

The bottle was spun again landing on Grace and Caesar. She crawled up to him and right when their lips were about to touch she gave him a long lick on the side of his face. Earning her a loud ' _Perra!'_   from the disgusted Caesar as you tried to stifle your laughs as you watched Randy roll his eyes at Grace.

 

This time the bottle landed on you and Grace, she seemed a little too excited about this. She quickly grabbed you, lightly pecking your lips then she soon licked your bottom lip which you opened for her to invade. The kiss turned seductive as the both of you slowly flicked at each other tongues, soon pulling away.

 

"Yeah, I'm masturbating tonight." Tyler said.

 

"Mamma mia!" Exclaimed Caesar.

 

"Ain't you from Mexico not Italy?" Randy asked Caesar as everyone laughed.

 

 

A couple of more games were played eventually you had to go back home.

 

Kicking off Eliza's flats you made your way into the bathroom, thankful that Issac's friends drove you back home due to the dizzy spell you had. 

 

You felt relaxed as the warm droplets fell from the shower head and onto your naked form.

 

You soon stepped out of the shower and put a robe onto your body as the faint pitter-patter of the droplets hitting the floor was all that was heard.

 

Rubbing your wet hair with a towel while you searched for the toothpaste, you pulled the medicine cabinet open and took out the nearly empty paste and applied it to your toothbrush.

 

You soon closed the foggy cabinet and gasped once you saw the dark silhouette of the Devil himself. You quickly turned around, feeling insane once realizing no one was behind you.

 

 _Shit!_ You thought accidentally dropping your toothbrush from your quivering hand into the ground.

 

 _Fuck the toothbrush I'm outta here!_ You thought dashing out of the bathroom and colliding with something hard. The impact caused you to fall onto your side, you already knew who it was you had clashed into as you crawled away from him.

 

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry..." You whispered almost like a broken record, curling up in a corner and submerging your head into your knees. 

 

It was quiet, too quiet, way too quiet for such a long time. Slowly looking up you quickly jumped to your feet gasping for air and looking frantically around you. Again you were in his home again.

 

You ran to the metal door-the only exit, opening it and running out, not looking back, running into the darkness. You soon came to a halt realization hit you so fucking hard, you were back in his lair yet again. _How?!_ You thought running out as fast as your limbs could take you, only to be in the same place as before.

 

"No...no..." You weakly moaned out tears wetting your cheeks angst, fear, malaise... you were feeling it all at once.

 

"You'll be stuck here forever!" The Devil's voice said filling up the thickened air.

 

"No...I'm-I'm going mad...I..." You sputtered clinging to your head while you furiously shook your head.

 

"You knew I didn't like seeing you with that boy. Why'd you do it, little moth? To make me jealous?"

 

"No! I'm sorry, I'm stupid I-"

 

"How did their lips feel on yours? I know you were aroused, sweetie."

 

"I-I-I..."

 

"You will stay here until you learn your lesson, even if it _kills_ you."

 

You rose to your feet feeling power come back to you, "No! You're not the boss of me! I'm not staying here, you hear me you demon?!"

 

You felt hot breath against the back of your ear as a chill ran up your spine, "I am no demon, child rather I am eternal. I am the eater of the worlds and thou best respect me, or there'll be hell to pay."

 

You swiftly turned around but he wasn't there.

 

"I don't fear you! I swear to God I'll fucking kill you!" You screaming out into the darkness.

 

"Show yourself you motherfucker! You sissy boy! You're nothing but a pop tart!"

 

A loud garbled groan was heard across from you. Pennywise who seemed taller than usual, came out of the darkness. Hands on both hips and an enraged look on his disorted face. Like a father scolding a child, he slowly shook his head as if to say, "Bad (Name), bad..." The shaking of his head increased an impossible speed until you could barely make out the little details on his face.

 

"S-stop..." You meekly whined out, trying to move your gelatin like legs that felt wobbly and uncontrollable.

 

Abruptly he was pounced on top of you, his arms pinned yours down so tightly, his mouth spread open and out came the legs of what seemed to be a gigantic spider all moist and bloody due to his saliva.

 

He salivated all over your exposed chest, the claws on his fingers dug into your skin. You turned your head and closed your eyes, letting out the loudest, soul-crushing scream you had ever made.

 

After a while there was nothing, only the sound of your heartbeats, your heavy heartbeats which pounded in your chest like a hummingbird. Soon after the sound of rowdy cackling was heard. You shot your eyes open and saw him, there tightly leaned over your quivering body, laughing. Laughing at you.

 

"Just look at you! Pathetic!" He said, you could hear just how weak he was from his laughter.

 

You felt like a fool, snot running down your nose your mouth and cheeks were wet from crying. You certainly did believed that you were pathetic.

 

"Whew!" He exclaimed wiping away a fake tear only to burst back laughing again.

 

"S-s-s-stop it!" You yelled at him feeling even more embarrassed by your stuttering.

 

"S-s-s-stop it!" He mocked you, you soon realized there was no stopping his laughter.

 

"Oh...oh, my what's this?" He breathed hoarse as he wiggled his knee which had been pressed between your legs. You gasped in humiliation. He threw his head back and let out the craziest laugh you had ever heard.

 

"You were so scared! That you wet your self!  _Hahaha...!_ " 

 

"F-fucking hate _you!_ " You muttered angrily at him.

 

"Oh-oh my..." He breathed out finally calming down.

 

"And you call me a 'pop tart'" You could tell how badly he wanted to laugh as he spoke. He soon looked back down at the drenched area by your groin and broke down into fits of uncontrollable guffawing. You simply sighed and blankly stared at him.

 

* * *

 

Your knees wobbled beneath you as you wrapped your arms around your freezing body, feeling goosebumps all over your bare shoulders. Your robe was wet and cold from your urine making you feel chilly and dirty.  _A shower would be nice._

 

"I need to bathe." You quietly said to Pennywise, "And I think I've got a cold."

 

"Hmm, alright." He said walking towards you. He went behind you and covered your eyes,"No peeking." You could tell he was in a much better mood from before since he had gotten a good laugh out of you.

 

After a while he removed his hands from your eyes, "Surprise! Bet you didn't think  _I_ owned a bathroom!" Greeting you was a big bathroom, obviously luxurious yet at the same time, it was aged and battered up. The walls and tiles on the floor were no longer white but now a murky brown color. The sink looked broken down and fragile and near a window was a medium sized bathtub the color of corn silk. 

 

Pennywise slowly took off your robe, revealing your bare body. You walked into the tub while Pennywise turned on the shower for you as dirty water ran down your body. The coldness made you jump but you simply stood there, eyes closed with your hands clasped among your chest. Penny stared at you with an unsettling look for what seemed like eons with his mouth slightly agape.

 

Eventually he took off the freezing shower and pulled you into a small towel. 

 

He dragged you to a random bedroom with a simple bed and a couple of dusty drawers.

 

"I'll be back, no monkey business, okay?" He said soon leaving the room. You did nothing but sit on the bed staring at the wall.

 

He soon came back with a tray containing a small bowl with steamy soup, setting it on a drawer next to you.

 

"Thanks." You said in a monotonous voice staring blankly at the wall before you.

 

"Penny..." You said putting your attention on him. You were unsure if he would get mad if you told him what was on your mind. "Penny, you can't keep me locked up here forever I have a life." 

 

His small smile slowly faltered once he heard you say that, "Yes, you have a life with  _me_." He said, "And besides once you learn your lesson then you're free to finally leave this place." 

 

"But, why? I-I just wanted to have fun with my friends." You said your voice trembling.

 

"I don't like your friend and I knew they craved you, the same way as how I crave you. You swore yourself that you were mine, little moth. Did you forget?" He asked with an unnerving smile.

 

It was true you did make a vow to be his only. But did you really?

 

"You...you're lying you did somethin' to me that day. You made me say that against my will." You shook your head at him trying your best to keep the tears from spilling out.

 

"Baby, you're as mad as a hatter!" He exclaimed while laughing. "You'll see, you'll see soon enough that you truly said that." In a blink of an eye he was gone. You angrily threw the tray of soup onto the floor in rage, screaming and swearing at the air.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day you woke up with a stuffed nose and a pounding headache due to the fact that you cried yourself to sleep last night. You slowly got off the bed, forgetting that you were naked, to your surprise there was a big white shirt on the dresser next to you which you put on. Silently, you opened the closed door of the bed room and walked into the hallway of the big house.

 

There were plenty of doors that led into different rooms. You went down the long rusty stairway looking for Pennywise. You were now presented in the extremely aged living room and there he sat, legs crossed with an attentive look on his face.

 

"Is something the matter?" He asked, "Other than the fact that you had the guts to get out of your bed room." 

 

You took a deep breath before replying to him, "I need things. I need clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste. Little things like these that I need if you're planning on keeping me here." You replied trying to contain your hatred towards him.

 

"The toothbrush and toothpaste, you're right about but the clothes I'll have to think about. In my opinion you look much better without them on." He jokingly said signaling to the plain white shirt you had on.

 

You rolled your eyes at him soon rapidly coughing and sniffing at your runny nose. Penny gave you a look of concern (which he rarely gives you), before he sauntered towards you, rubbing your back.

 

"Now, now little moth you need to rest, don't get all worked up," he lead you towards the couch that he was sitting on, gesturing for you to lay down as he put a thick blanket over you. "I'll take good care of you." He spoke with a goofy smile, walking out of the living room and into what you assumed was the kitchen.

 

He had made you a nice cup of tea and brought plenty of tissues for you. As much as you slightly hated yourself for enjoying what was happening, you had to admit his company was soothing to you. But you always had to remember that at the end of the day you knew that he was nothing but a selfish beast only using you as a pawn, his  _favorite_ pawn in his own game of lies. You hated him but loved him, whenever you tried to stop loving him you always felt as if something was missing without him by your side.

 

* * *

 

 

"Yay! Daddy's home!" You exclaimed getting off of your bed ad running up to Pennywise. 

 

"Hello little one, you hungry?" He asked

 

"I sure am!" You held onto his hand, interlocking fingers with him.

 

In the kitchen, you had helped him make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, laughing at his lack of knowledge on how to make one.

 

"Well it's not my fault I hardly cook." He puffed out while taking a seat next to you. You simply laughed at him with a mouth full of the PB&J. After finishing it off you laid your head upon his shoulder while he stroked your hair, like he always would.

 

"See, (Name) I knew over time you'd eventually washout that miserable outlook and soon enjoy being here." You yawned in tiredness closing your eyes and enjoying the sensation of his fingers through your hair and being close to him.

 

"Some one's tired." He said lifting you up in both of his arms as you placed your head on his chest.

 

He laid you on your bed and planted a kiss on your forehead. You watched him as he begun to walk out of the bed room, "Darlin' where are you goin' this time? Why don't you sleep with me today?" You asked giving him puppy eyes in hopes that would soften him up.

 

"Maybe next time, now I've got some business to attend to. Good night, sweets." He said softly closing the door as you sighed and shut your eyes.

 

You felt a draft of coldness run over your body. Opening your eyes you looked up, noticing the open window which was producing the chilly air. You stood on the bed proceeding to close it only to come to a halt when the little voice in your head arouse.

 

 _Don't close the door, (Name)! This is your time to escape from this hell hole! Escape now!_ It whispered in a demanding tone causing you to flinch.

 

You looked back at the door hoping that Pennywise wasn't behind it. Adrenaline and a feeling of foreboding steadily grew stronger. Looking at the rectangle windown and only expecting it to be big enough for you to fit in. You pushed your head through the window being received by blackness of the gloomy night.

 

"I...I can't fit." You cried out to the voice in your head, hoping that it would give you some sort of advice but there was only silence. You retrieved your head back, your breathing soon stopped once you heard footsteps coming towards your bed room. You quickly flung yourself underneath the covers, pretending to be asleep.

 

The door slowly opened, "Right when things are going swell, you always find a way to ruin it for the both of us." The door closes.

 

"Stop hiding (Name) I know you're awake." You peeked up at him from underneath the covers.

 

"Penny, I'm sorry." You spoke frightened as you gripped onto the blanket tighter.

 

"(Name), my life was completely colorless before I met you, now you're trying to run away from me again? Why?" He asked slowing walking closer towards the bed.

 

"No...I...I love you!" You exclaimed getting off the bed and running into his arms.

 

"Then I'll make sure you never run away from me again." He pushed you onto the ground as you fell onto your back, staring at him with wide questionable eyes.

 

He tightly grabbed hold of your right ankle, "This is the best for us." He spoke, anger yet remorse filled his eyes as your pleas for him to stop were soon cut off by a sharp  _'crack'_ sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a super long time to make this, enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

" _I believe in you, you know the door to my very soul you're the light in my deepest darkest hour. You're my_ savior _when I fall, and you may not think I care for you. When you know down inside that I really do and it's me you need to show._ " You sang quietly in your bed room. Curled up, your chin on your knees as you slowly rocked back and forth. Being careful not to hurt your sprained right ankle which was now wrapped in a thin white bandage.

 

"My Penny, my baby, my honey bun...I tried to escape...and now you don't think I care for you-but I do...but it's  _impossible_  to believe that, isn't it, darlin'?"

 

**2 days later: 11:00 PM**

 

"Look what I got a special some one..." Pennywise said gleefully as he slowly walked into your bedroom with his hands behind his back. 

 

" _Ooh!_ " You said sitting up and looking at him with a smile on your face as he took a seat next to you on the bed. He revealed a small grey box, which you took from him and opened in excitement. 

 

"Oh, thank-you thank-you thank-you!" You hugged him as he chuckled and took the silver necklace out of the box. He put it around your neck as you looked down at it with gratitude. It was shiny and silver and had two hearts curved together, there were small diamonds on the outside of each heart which added to it's cuteness.

 

"See how the hearts create something like an infinity symbol? It symbolizes desire, power and our everlasting love for each other." His words caused your eyes to feel watery as you shared another hug with him.

 

"I think it's time we get some shut eye." He said reaching for the night light, pulling the switch so the room was filled with only darkness. You moved over so he had room on the bed, you wrapped your legs with his as his hands were gently pressed behind your back pulling you so close to his chest. This is what you craved from him, closeness and softness. Like the softest silk you have ever felt or as if you were engulfed around a warm flame on a cold winter night.

 

 

There, you lay with a simple white dress on. Cold beneath the still water of a tub, eyes closed mouth shut, you were as rigid as a millpond. You could hear the foot steps of some body walking near the tub, the water begun to shake with each step taken as if a giant were approaching you. You tried to open your eyes, but it seemed as if they were sealed tight with Krazy Glue.

 

Once the thunderous pounding had stopped your eyes opened as fast as a speeding bullet. There, before you stood a man wearing nothing but black on, the moving water making it hard to see him while you jerked your body up feeling your lungs burning. Only to be brought slammed down into the water again. You kicked and tried to scream feeling water go down your throat and nostrils, your body being pushed back down into the water again and again and again, till you couldn't feel your fingers anymore. There, everything turned foggy and black and there you finally woke up.

 

"Fuck!" You yowled breathing heavily as you gripped onto your shirt. A hand slowly brought you back down until your head met your comfy pillow as you sighed and closed your eyes, your lips metting with Pennywise's.

 

He kissed down your jaw then sucked on your neck, planting many sloppy kisses. " _Mmm_ , Penny..." you moaned, your eyes still closed in ecstasy. He rubbed you through your drenched panties. You buried your face in his hair which smelt of blood and candy, an odd combination but it didn't bother you the slightest.

 

You opened your eyes, slapping a hand over your mouth to prevent any screams from being released. There was a man closely presses against you, groping you beneath your shirt, who looked similar to the one in your nightmare. 

 

"W-who are you?!" You asked, trying not to moan while his hand still rubbed the throbbing earth between your thighs in circular motions as he slowly moved his plump lips from your neck, "Just shut up and kiss me." He growled as his face split apart, reminding you of flower. A  _deadly_ flower exposing sharp teeth and releasing a deafening screech, causing you to shriek like a banshee.

 

 

"Holy shit!" Yanking yourself out of bed you looked at the spot next to you to see if the same man was there. Sighing in relief once taking notice that he wasn't there. 

 

"Good morning, (Name), I decided we should try going outside today." Said the voice of Pennywise behind the bed room door. You stood on your bed, holding your pillow as defensive once you saw who had come into your bed room. 

 

_The same man from your dreams!_

 

"(Name)...? Didn't you want to go outside with me? It's me lil' ol' Pennywise!" He said giving you the jazz hands in a joking way. 

 

"Oh, sorry didn't realize that it was you. Of course Penny! You already know how many times I asked if I could go outside in the past weeks." You said dropping your defenses and opening the drawers in joy, looking for some clothes. 

 

"You really thought I'd go outside as a clown? That'd be a weird experience for the both of us." He voiced chuckling as he sat on your bed watching you fish through your drawers. 

 

"Yeah...I guess you're right about that." You looked at him getting lost in his captivating gaze. He truly was a work of art, nice brown hair, a strong jawline and thick lips. 

 

Soon you chose the outfit to your liking, you took off your clothes and wrapped your body in a towel preparing to take a quick shower. You felt uncomfortable due to Penny's staring but ignored it, knowing he was the type to do that.

 

After taking your shower, you saw Penny examining your bra as if he had never seen one in his life before.

 

"Put that down, you dummy!" You said to him, a smirk tugging at your lips.

 

"Make me." He replied with a challenging look on his face. You laughed loudly as you tried to reach for them, only to be tickled by him all over you body.

 

He pushed you onto the edge of your bed, your towel slipping off as both of his hands strongly placed yours onto the side of your head. He breathed slowly above you. Soon after he playfully shoved his face in between your breast, lovingly nuzzling them and occasionally running the tip of his nose against your nipple, causing you to moan.

 

He made inhuman noises, soon biting above your breast, prompting you to jump as he lapped up the seeping blood. He made sure to run over your nipples multiple times since he knew you were sensitive there.

 

You rolled your hips up against him as he let out a growl, rolling back against you, twice as hard. 

 

"Now I finally get to taste you, cupcake." He purred, leaning down and breathing on you as you writhe on the bed, wanting him to just take you there.

 

His tounge ran over your lips and against your clit slowly, making you whimper for him to continue. You could feel him smirking as he placed his lips up against you. Soon after you felt your folds being slightly spread apart, then powerful sensations surged through your body. He quickly flicked up and down while you wailed in pleasure, holding onto his head for support.

 

"Please don't fucking stop!" You cried out feeling your climax nearing. You closed your thighs tightly around his face once you felt his tongue leave you. He giggled, spreading your limbs apart with ease, " _Tsk_! _Tsk!_ Naughty, (Name)-do that again and daddy won't give you your reward!" He said wagging a finger in front of your face. His actions caused you to groan in anger as he stood up and licked his lips.

 

"Do you understand?" He asked.

 

"Yes, daddy."

 

"Come here, sugar." He said with a simper, you crawled towards him and helped him unbuckle his jeans. His cock flew out as you soon took it between your hands. Pumping at It slowly so he could experience the torture you went through. 

 

He complained and grumbled impatiently before, forcefully pushing his whole length into your mouth. You gaged at it, but soon overcame the abnormal feeling at first, picking up speed over time. His eyes were half-lidded as moans emitted from his mouth. You could tell he was near once you tasted sweetness and saw the whites of his eyes.

 

Quickly forcing yourself to stop, he shot you a pissed look. Albeit knowing he wasn't really mad at you he threw you onto the bed. Roughly placing your left leg over his shoulder, the both of you positioned sideways while he fucked you ever so roughly. You _loved_  the rough side of him.

 

 _Yes give in._ Whispered a voice, snapping you out of your trance, only for you to surrender to the pleasure again and moan loudly with Penny. He vaguely leaned over your body, applying pressure to your clit.

 

 _Do you really think he loves you?_ Said the voice yet again, this time with a dark chuckle, which you tried to ignore by pushing your body close to his while he gave you hard love bites.

 

 _He doesn't love you._ You tightly gripped onto Penny's back as the both of you climaxed.

 

"Darlin'...that was amazing..." You breathed out, caressing his hair as he hugged you around your torso using your chest as pillow.

 

"I know, I'll never get enough of you, my dear."

 

 

 After hours of messing around with him, the both of you got ready to go outside.

 

The cool air blew against you, while the sun shun brightly in the blue sky

 

You enjoyed the feeling of the gentle wind gliding against your skin as you inhaled the scent of the fresh breeze. Being outside felt like heaven since you had been locked inside the Neibolt House for nearly a whole month.

 

"Oh!" You exclaimed a thought hitting you like a concussion. "We should go shopping, you know. For like food at the grocery store!" He looked at you then smiled, "Anything for you, dear." 

 

You followed after him slowly with your crutches. To your amazment, he owned a car!

 

"Wow, I didn't know you owned a car, or knew how to drive for that matter!" You spoke sitting in the passenger seat and placing the crutches beside you.

 

"Oh, I actually stole this car and (Name) you should already know i'm capable of doing  _many_ things." He started the car while you cranked up the volume on the radio, humming along to some of the songs you knew.

 

* * *

 

"You had a good time?" Asked Pennywise as you made your way into the house.

 

"I sure did." You replied watching as he placed all the grocery bags onto the countertop.

 

"I think that little cook book we bought'll help you when you're making food for me." 

 

"It better." He said helping you up the stairs.

 

"I'm sure it will and if you need help cookin' you can always call me."

 

"Aww, but you know I don't like to bother you with many things, besides you need your rest." Once reaching your room he assisted you whilst you took off your clothes and replaced them with a thin night gown.

 

"That's true, but that's why I'm here for you, darlin' to help you when you need it the most." He gently laid in bed with you, only in his underwear. Nuzzling up next to you and kissing your ear. You stared into his shining, alluring eyes in the inky darkness.

 

"I love you." He said, almost in a whisper. You nearly gasped at those three words. Thrusting your face into his chest and letting the tears run down for while before looking back up at him.

 

"I love you too." Interconnecting lips with him. Those were the words you wanted to hear from him. The words you had longed for.

 

_It's amazing how she still loves him after all he's done to her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the beginning belongs to Bee Gees - How Deep Is Your love. <3


	13. Chapter 13

"I've probably been fired by now, for job abandonment." You stated with your arms draped around your knees. 

 

"Hmm, maybe. Only one way to find out." Pennywise said blowing the milk colored bubbles at you, causing you to giggle. The both of you were sitting in the bathtub, sharing a bubble bath. "We can head over to the library and see for ourselves, sounds good?" He asked, slightly digging his toe nails into your thighs as he waited for an answer.

 

"Sure."

 

 

Pennywise opened the front door to the Library, the both of you walked in. With full realization that everyone in the library was staring at you and him. You unconsciously bit the insides of your cheeks as you quickly walked next to Penny.

 

"I think we should leave now." You whispered to him, "They don't seem pleased to see me here." 

 

"You said it yourself (Name), you need to make money-we need to make money to live. Well...not really me per se, but you get what I mean." He replied soon coming to a halt when one of your co-workers, Amanda stood in front of the two of you.

 

"(Name)! It's nice to see you again! Everyone was so worried as to what had happened to you, did you get into an accident?" She asked as she stared at the crutches you had been holding underneath your armpits while she adjusted her glasses upon her pale wrinkled face.

 

"Yeah...uh, about that-"

 

"And who may this  _dandy_ be?" She asked with the utmost desire as she gawked at Pennywise. He looked like he wanted to cringe at the aged woman's actions.

 

"Well he's-"

 

"I'm her boyfriend, Robert Gray." He stated as you grumbled from being cut off for the second time.

 

"Oh. Well nice to meet you, Robert Gray. Why don't the both of you come with me I'm sure Mr. Adams would like to talk to you." Once she had brung up Mr. Adams (your boss) you felt dread overpower you. 

 

"Y-yes." You quietly said as you slowly followed after her. 

 

You were soon presented with a dark room and you could faintly make out Mr. Adams sitting by his huge desk with a bright book light.

 

"Mr. Adams some one came to pay you a visit." The light to the room was abruptly turned on, prompting you to jump and move closer to Penny. Mr. Adams made eye contact with you, soon twisting up his already angered face. His eyebrows were tightly knit together as he watched you for what seemed like forever.

 

"Ms.(Surname) take a seat will you?" He demanded rather than asked. Slowly letting go of Penny's hand, you took a seat right across from Mr. Adams, trying to picture him naked so your anxiety wouldn't worsen.

 

"It's quite-" He coughed abruptly, " _nice_ to see you back here. With-I'm guessing is your boyfriend. Anyways, (Name) as you probably already knew. You have been fired for  _r_ _andomly_ deciding to stay away from work for a month and a couple of weeks." You sighed looking down and fidgeting with your fingers.

 

"(Name), next time don't go avoiding work just to have 'fun' with your lover." He drawled out with a disgusted face.

 

"No I-"

"Really? Then explain to me why there are bruises and handprints around your throat. It honestly isn't  _my_ fault you prefer pleasure over work. Oh-and do you know how many times your friend, Eliza called asking for you? You're nothing but delusional. Good bye, (Name)." He signaled for Amanda to walk you and Penny out of his office as you angrily cursed non-stop underneath your breath.

 

"How I hate that man! Who does he think he is? Callin' me delusional while all he does is sit there on his fat ass!" You exclaimed walking towards Penny's car. 

 

"I'd kill just to teach him a lesson..." You muttered staring at the small library through the car window.

 

"Well, why not deal with him tonight?" You could hear the excitement in Pennywise's voice as he spoke. 

 

"What d'ya mean?" You turned looking at him with curiosity.

 

"Why don't the both of us teach the fat loser a lesson tonight? You know, so he can get a taste of his own medicine?"

 

"Hmm..." You said pondering, excitement dancing in your eyes. Pennywise started the car, while you watched the library yet again now with a smirk on your lips.

 

"I'm game."

 

 

 

Mr. Adams woke up with a loud gasp. He was sweaty and soon realized that he was tied to a chair with rope. He pulled and tugged at the rope with all the force he could muster but to no use. Panting loudly he looked around his surroundings and only saw darkness, one dim light was above him and he was fearful. A loud growl was heard behind him, he jumped and twisted his chubby head as far as it could go just to see what had produced such a demonic sound. 

 

He turned his head around, eyes going wide once he saw a hideous large spider-like monstrosity before him. It's limbs went to and fro as it stared at him with it's sickening sore eyes.

 

He finally let out a loud scream, kicking his feet while he tried to get up and run away. The silly old man only fell backwards, causing the air to get knocked out of him. After some time he heard a feminine giggle.

 

"Who's there?! Is it the Whore of Babylon?!" He asked frantically looking left-to-right.

 

"Oh, poor Clarke so very wrong, yet so very right." You carefully crouched down looking at him with a smirk on your face.

 

"You...you bitch! You did this to me! You probably gave me drugs to make me see all this craziness!" He shouted out, kicking yet again like a mad-man.

 

"Well, you kinda deserve it after what you said to me back at the library. Men like you are nothin' but  _dog shit_!" 

 

"You're one to talk. I bet you have sex at least 5 times a day with your little boyfriend! Explains why you look like a fucking disposable slut." He spat at you earning him a punch to the face. You pulled out your pocket knife and deeply sliced at his cheek. He screamed and tried to shake his head causing you to accidentally cut underneath his eye. 

 

"Whoopsy-daisy!" You blurted out laughing while he screamed, blood flowed out underneath his eye and cheek. "You would be so much likable if it weren't for that hole in your mouth that noise comes out of!"

 

He soon had convulsions, saliva running down his mouth as you constantly stabbed his chest over and over again blood getting all over you. Until his gasps and hiccups came to a pause. You were heavily panting, "I-I killed Clarke Adams." 

 

You tilted your head up so you were now looking at the small light bulb on the ceiling, "And it felt  _soo_  good." A smile played at your lips as you enjoyed the pleasurable, raw feeling of his warm blood on your body and adrenaline. You soon felt arms wrapped around your body.

 

"You did good." Penny said with his face in the crook of your neck.

 

* * *

 

You woke up next to a naked, bloody Pennywise. His arms were wrapped across your chest and his legs were intertwined with yours. You looked around the place wondering how you had gotten into your bed room.

 

"Good morning, sweetie." He said looking up at you like a child, his brown hair was all messy and there was blood smeared onto his lips and down his chest.

 

"What...what happened?" You groaned out holding onto your throbbing head and looking at your bloody torso and legs. "Is? Is this my blood?!" You asked moving away from Pennywise and looking at your red palms.

 

"Nope!" He said popping the 'P'. "It's Adams' blood." As he said your bosses name you turned and looked at him with worry.

 

"W-what happened to him? Did he die or somethin'?!"

 

Penny had a questionable look on his face, "Yeah, remember we dealt with him last night."

 

"Oh,  _God_ , I killed him didn't I...But I don't remember Penny-I don't-I!" You started to sob, Pennywise hugged and gently shushed you. 

 

"You must have blacked out last night after we celebrated." He said rubbing your cheeks and stroking your hair till your sobbing stopped. 

 

"Come on let's go get you cleaned up." 

 

 

You felt sick watching the red water run down your body and go down the drain. Pennywise draped his arms around your waist as you connected your lips with his, your tongues danced and he bit your bottom lip hard enough for blood to draw out. While he licked up the blood, you could feel him growing fine against your behind. He leaned you slightly against the shower wall, his staff rubbing against your ass. You wanted him so badly.

 

" _Yes_." You whispered, drawing on the 'S' which caused you to sound like a snake. He plunged deep inside you with no hesitation. You moaned in pain and pleasure.

 

 _Stop (Name). This isn't you!_ The annoying voice in your head cried out in a pleading way.

 

 _This is you!_ Another voice said which sounded like a snake.

 

"This is  _me_." You murmured while your body moved violently. He soon came before you, shortly after he raised your body with no effort against the wall ramming into your core. You bit down on your bottom lip as he watched you with lustful eyes.

 

"Do that again." He demanded, you bit your lip harder, his hands gripping your ass violently and he kissed you again in a vulgar way. You already knew there would be marks on your hips and rump, but you wanted them. You wanted the world to know you belonged to him and him only, it was like the bruises talked for you.

 

_He's a monster, (Name) wake up!_

 

Before the both of you could climax your eyes opened quickly and you screamed, "No!" 

 

Pennywise soon stopped his thrusting and let go of you with a whine. You didn't look at him, rather you ran out of the bathroom with your towel and swiftly walked into your bed room. Taking a seat on your bed, you held onto your pounding head. It was like an argument was being taken place there. Thousands of different voices yelled and shouted at each other. Or at you. As Penny neared you the voices begun to die down.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked you, his naked body now dry. You had tears running down your face as you looked at him, "Darlin' come here." You said with open arms. He came to you giving you a hug. 

 

"The voices...they scare me." You cried against his chest. He looked at you with concern.

 

"Don't worry, little moth. I'm here for you, I always will be." He said.

 

"I will give you the pinnacle of all human emotion. More passionate than hope, far deeper than distress. Love. Even  _I_ am capable of it, little moth. Yes, you have nothing to worry about, my dear." You felt safe when you were near him. He soon laid down with you on your bed.

 

"Penny, I want you." You moaned out as he instantly rubbed your nipple, tugging and pulling from time to time.

 

"You just love my nipples, don't you?" You asked him, each time he rubbed against them your pussy throbbed and ached.

 

He giggled as you went on top of him, and pushed his cock into you without warning. You rode him, leaning down so he could connect his lips with yours.

 

"I knew you were special..." He said flipping you over so now he was on top, he forcefully spread your legs wider and violently fucked you till the bed shook.

 

"From the moment you opened your mouth, from the moment I smelt and tasted you....I knew it." He breathed out as he spoke, your nails digging into his shoulders. He seemed to like the pain from the wicked smile that was on his face.

 

"From the moment you saw the deadlights and came back to me-I knew it. I knew I needed you in my life." His balls hit against you with each thrust he made which caused you to make those delicious sounds he loved to hear from you.

 

"You bring the most out of me." The both of you soon came together. The feeling was divine and you knew only  _he_ was capable of making you feel that way. You wanted to stay with him forever you  _yearned_ to stay with him forever.

 

"I love you, darlin'. And I'll never leave you." You told him scooting closer to him.

 

"I love you too, baby."

 

 

Later on that day you taught Pennywise how to make macaroni with broccoli. It tasted delectable to you, but for Pennywise he claimed that the food tasted ungodly and vile. You noticed that he started to take a liking to oranges and tangerines, eating them with the skin still on and finishing them within one or two big bites.

 

"We need to buy more oranges! And tangerines!" He exclaimed to you, running into the kitchen to grab his car keys. 

 

"Darlin' in the mornin' we will." You voiced as you put your novel down to look at him, who had already started the car.

 

"Goddammit." You sighed closing the front door and going into the car.

 

At the grocery store, Pennywise stared at all the different food and drinks like an infant.

 

"I want this one." He said examining the oranges for any brown spots.

 

"Hurry up, Penny it's like 9:00 PM and we have to go back home and get some rest. Remember you gotta help me look around town for a job application tomorrow!"

 

"Relax, sweetie. You'll find a job in no time." The shopping kart was filled with oranges and tangerines while you walked behind him as he pushed it to the checkout aisle.

 

 

"I never felt this happy to go to be in bed again." You said to Pennywise who was closely pressed against you in your dim bed room. He chuckled while he played with your hair.

 

"I'm sure you'll get a good job application, I'm sure of it." He spoke sounding too sure.

 

"Well you're a surely guy." You joked laughing with him. 

 

"Goodnight, Penny." You finally said before kissing his cheek and closing your eyes.

 

"Goodnight."


	14. Chapter 14

The music from the old record player filled your ears as you drew a picture of a garden in the living room. Pennywise was in the kitchen reading the cookbook you had bought for him, scratching his head in confusion from time to time. As the music begun to fade-out you finally decided to say something.

 

"Penny, don't you just think that we should, y'know move to a new home sometimes?" You asked while looking at your drawing. 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Like...wouldn't it be better if we just bought a new home. A fresh start, you get me?"

 

"I-"

 

"Listen, if we move it'll be beneficial for the both of us. I get to actually enjoy taking showers, there'll be better heat so I won't get sick fast. Oh-and cooking will be easier, because we'll have better electricity, at the new house of course." You tried to persuade him, knowing that he would be hesitant when it came to leaving the place that he was accustomed to.

 

"I'll have to sleep on it. But you do point out good things if we actually  _do_ leave this place." He replied, soon continuing to read the cookbook.

 

**1 month later**

 

The moving process was troublesome, but worth it in the end. The sensation you felt as you passed the Neibolt House was  _relieving_. Like taking off tight shoes or finally being able to breath again from holding your breath for too long. Ultimately being able to push the maltreatment away. Too many bad memories in that place, but at the same time there were good ones too.

 

You and Pennywise now live in a two story house near a drugstore. Pennywise was uncomfortable in the house at first, but got over it soon. You had also gotten a job as a veterinarian physician, part time. The salary was good, but you wanted Penny to get a job himself. You didn't quite like the idea of him being in the house all day, if that was what he really did while you were gone (which you doubted most times). Also, good news! Your sprained ankle was finally fully healed and once you found out it was, you broke down into your happy dance.

 

You flopped onto your bed with a big sigh, "Honey I'm home!" You called out to Pennywise. Soon hearing the bathroom door begin shut and, almost instantaneously he was inside of your bedroom with a smile on his face. He sat next to you on the bed while twiddling with your hair.

 

"How was work?" He asked, you could smell the body wash on him. It was if he was testing out different soaps in the bathroom.

 

"Tiresome." You replied to him.

 

" _Hungry."_ You reached out your hand to grab the phone on the drawer near the bed.

 

"Chinese food'll hit the spot. You ate right?" You asked him to which he replied with a simple 'yes'. You still found it uncanny that he ate children. He soon went into the living room, most likely watching Cheers or Looney Tunes.

 

"Penny, I'm bored. Play with me." You said hanging up the phone and placing your head on his lap while you sat next to him on the couch. 

 

"You wanna do something fun?" He asked you, which you nodded to.

 

He turned on the radio, Another One Bites The Dust played loudly as he did the most freakish dance moves you have ever seen. Bobbing his head along with his hands. You laughed loudly at him.

 

"Jeez, you're terrible! Oh, that's embarrassing!" You exclaimed holding onto your abdomen, unable to control your laughter.

 

After dancing, the both of you jumped on your bed like kangaroos and had a playful pillow fight.

 

"No fair!" You whined as he tickled your ribs. He snickered as you tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

 

"You have to stop me, little moth!" He said in a way too excited voice. You grabbed onto his hands, but to no avail.

 

"Please, stop Penny. I'm about to pee! I'm. About. To.  _Pee!_ " He soon stopped, his cackling was even louder than the hammering music. You took this as a chance to get revenge. You jumped on top of him, tickling him every where. To your surprise he was very ticklish and soon grew out of breath.

 

He tested different makeup brands on your face and when he was done he left you looking like a clown. You decided to do his makeup, making him look like a total drag queen.

 

"I actually like this look very much." He said puckering his bright red lips out as he looked at himself in the mirror. You smiled due to your work of art soon the phone started to ring.

 

Penny lowered down the music as you answered it. 

 

"The food's here. I'll be back!" You spoke grabbing a handful of money and running out of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jeez laweez, what''s up with your weird fetish of my boobs?" You asked, Pennywise purred like a cat as he rubbed his face against your chest.

 

"They're soo soft and perfect." He said with a bright smile.

 

"Ugh, you're just like a child in the body of a grown-up." You said, unable to stop yourself from smiling.

 

"When will I ever be able to see you eat?" You asked him, wondering how he looked when he ate. An image of a baby shark eating popped into your mind, making you giggle.

 

"Dunno, you sure you want to see me eat?" 

 

"Of course I do, as long as it's not some random kid. To be honest, what _do_ you even do when I'm not home ?" 

 

"(Name), what do you really think I do at home?" He asked while looking up at you.

 

"Stupid shit." You replied while changing the channel on the TV.

 

" _Boring._ " He complained drawing on the 'O' as you watched 60 Minutes.

 

"Hey don't change my show!" You said when he took the TV remote and started flipping to other channels.

 

"Isn't there anything funny showing or something?!" He asked still going through the channels.

 

"Yeesh, you're nothing but a big baby!" Throwing out the empty plate of food, he frowned at the TV with his eyebrows tightly pressed together making wrinkles appear on his forehead.

 

"Aww, darlin' you're super cute when you get all pouty like that." You sat on his lap and gave him a kiss on his nose.

 

"Well, sweets, since there isn't anything good showing on TV, why don't we go out?" Pennywise said with a malicious smile. You squealed in reply.

 

 

"Why are you looking at children's clothes?" Penny asked you as you gazed up at all the different types of outfits for babies and toddlers in J.C. Penny.

 

"Maybe it's because i'm thinking about the day we might have a child. If that ever happens." You said not taking your gaze off of all the clothes. Pennywise made a 'Pfft' sound.

 

"Oh, please, like I want an abominable little imp as my offspring." His eyes wandering to a small pile of DVD's.

 

"Hey, why don't we buy a couple of DVD's, we can have a movie night?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, yeah. You go ahead and look for some." You told him, he simply shrugged and literally threw himself into the pile.

 

Did you truly want to have an abominable little imp as your offspring? How would the baby even look like? Would you die if you were to give birth to a demon-alien baby? Weren't you already pregnant?

 

You felt your stomach, checking to see if there was any unusual bump.

 

_None._

 

"I got four different movies, E.T, Ghostbusters-"

 

"Okay, I'll pay for 'em." You said showing him your palm so he could give you the DVD's.

 

As you made your way to the cashier, you saw a head of bright orange hair. Like a cauldron of molten lava, there stood Eliza, laughing with a boy you didn't know.

 

"Shoot!" You exclaimed, quickly running to one of the empty isles in the back, with Penny following behind you.

 

"What happened?" He asked you.

 

"Eliza happened!" You said peeking out to see if she was still there.

 

"Allow me to dispose of her quickly." He voiced, proceeding to saunter towards her.

 

"No!" You loudly whispered, pulling him back by the hem of his shirt.

 

"I don't want her dead, I just want her out of my hair. I just want her to stop trying to look for me." You told him watching her leave the store with the same boy.

 

"I think that kid was her boyfriend. Seems like she's forgotten a lot about your already." He muttered walking towards the cashier once Eliza was out of sight. He was right, it did seem that she had forgotten a lot about you already, but you couldn't be too sure.

 

* * *

 

 

"Huh, it's weird." Said Bill.

 

"We last saw her about a month ago, shopping at H&m. Now she's gone."

 

"If you ask me, I think she's dead. Maybe It already ate her." Mike said, shining the glare from his flashlight onto a table in the Neiobolt House.

 

"Remind me why we're looking for this chick again." Eddie grumbled, obviously not too fond of being in the gloomy place and tripping over his own feet numerous times.

 

"Maybe she knows It's weakness. Maybe she knows almost everything about It. Maybe she can help us defeat It, if we find her."

 

" _I_ _f."_ Stanley repeated, slowing following after Bill and Beverly.

 

"Guys, we need to do this. We need to get out of here in one piece, and she's our best shot at doing so. Ben, didn't you say you found out where she works?"

 

"Umm...yeah at Derry Library." Ben replied awkwardly.

 

"Alright, then let's stop there."

 

 

You sighed not wanting to be at the library after Mr. Addams death. It felt weird to you, but Pennywise didn't mind. 

 

"Ha, look at all their depressed faces!" He said, clearly just wanting to mock the workers.

 

"Cheer up, buddy!" He harshly patted a man on his shoulder, causing him to jump in fear and drop all the books that he held.

 

"Jesus H. Christ..." You murmured in embarrassment, being forced to follow Pennywise as he gleefully walked around the library with a bright smile. You quickly made your way away from him and in between two shelves stacked with books.

 

"Is-is that her?!" Beverly asked, pointing towards you.

 

"It is!" Bill said while swiftly getting off his chair and making his way towards you. 

 

"Excuse me!" Richie spoke once everyone was near you. 

 

"Egad!" You cried out in surprise once you saw them behind you. Soon gaining composure, "What do you guys want?" You asked them angrily.

 

"Just some questions, ma'am." Ben said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

 

"Yeah, like what the hell happened to you? You were MIA for almost a year!" Richie stated, to which you glared at him angrily.

 

"If I throw a stick, will all of you guys go the fuck away?" You asked.

 

"Do us a favor, and stop acting like a bitch for once. It really doesn't suit you." He spat back at you.

 

"...I was sick." 

 

"Can you tell us-"

 

"What's going on here, (Name)?" Pennywise asked, coming from thin air.

 

"Umm...uh..." You sputtered. He soon seemed to realize that it was the Losers' Club that you had been talking to.

 

"Sorry, sir we were just asking her some questions, we-" Bill proceeded to say, only to get cut off.

 

"What are you kids on these days, huh? Molly? Skunk? Crack?" With each word he said he stepped threateningly close to the children. You could feel the air around you condense as they stepped backwards in fear.

 

"Smelling each others' dirty underwear? Is that how you young  _morons_ burn your college funds? Posting on the internet, your little obscene orgies?" They all soon noticed the three red puffballs appear on the outside of his shirt.

 

"Do you realize that it's _you,_ idiots, who deteriorate this world!? And your god-awful hairstyles! I can't even tell the difference between a mullet...and an asshole! I'm gonna kill you all!" He screeched causing them to stamper as they tried to run away.

 

"I'm gonna kill you all!" He yelled once again in a distorted, booming voice. The Losers' Club finally turned around and made a final dash out of the library. Pennywise let out a loud shrill cackle as he watched them all run out. You were frightened, you wanted to run out of the library with the children. Before you could move, a hand connected with your face. Sharp pain travelled through your right cheek as you gripped onto it, staring at Pennywise. Your body slightly shook with fear as you watched him.

 

"Are you out of your  _mind_ _?!_ " He asked you angrily, making you flinch.

 

"I-I'm sorry for talking to them. They just always seem to be on my tail." You weakly cried out.

 

He let out an angry huff then grabbed you by your shoulder. The both of you soon leaft the library.

 

 

"I don't ever want to see you talking to those scumbags again?! You hear me?" He demanded rather than asked. He didn't even wait for an answer, he simply went upstairs. Knowing already that his point was clearly made.

 

You simply sat there with tears in your eyes as you huddled against your pillow. Why did you always have to be such a klutz? All you ever wanted was to be with him. The one that you  _loved_ without any problems what so ever.


End file.
